The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone
by Wildstar93
Summary: Avatar Aang finds an abandoned ten-year-old Harry Potter in a different world, so he and Katara take him in as one of their own. But after the trial with Yakone, they get some letters that could change their lives and the world Harry came from. Rated T for violence, blood, and some sensual scenes. Cancelled until further notice.
1. A New Home

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to my new story! It's called Harry Potter, The Avatar, And The Sorcerer's Stone, and I'd like to say a few words.**

**First, I've heard many stories about Harry getting adopted by other families besides the Dursleys, so I've decided to make one of my own. Just to see what it's like. Second, for this story, I've decided to use the normal way of saying "benders" instead of Benders as I've usually done. And third, I know that stories like this have Dumbledore as a bad guy, but I want to avert that with this story.**

**Oh, and fourth, my computer still isn't working, so I'll need more time by using my mom's computer. Now that this is all said and done, on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender and Harry Potter don't belong to me. They belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling. **

**Summary: Somehow ending up in the Harry Potter world, Avatar Aang finds a young and neglected Harry Potter alone in the snow. He takes him back home to Air Temple Island, where and and Katara decide to adopt him as a third son. But when a mysterious letter arrives for Harry...and for his foster parents, will they accept the invitation?  
><strong>

**And sorry about the sudden jumping-into-the-plot thing. I'll explain later.**

**Publishing Date: February 5, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A New Home**_

The strange man did not know how he had gotten here. Moments ago, he had dropped his three children off with their uncle, and in the next second, a bright light had passed over him. And the moment when he opened his gray eyes, he was in a strange land. It was unlike any he had ever seen before: it was covered in the same snow...yet it was all different.

Large colorful machines were parked on concrete, and some of them even passed down the road. The man knew that being in their way could mean trouble, so he stepped off the road and into a pile of snow. Displeased that the snow was too thick for him to go through, he sent a small flame to the ground to pace his way, pulling the flame back to avoid chaos.

By the way, this man here is what people of this world would call "strange". He was like one of the Buddhist monks that lived near the Himalayas, down to the orange-and-yellow clothing and the shaved head. Yet what was strangest about this man was this: his head had a sky-blue arrow tattoo on his forehead, which ran over his head and then down his back.

Anyways, as he had used his Bending, he heard a startled yelp, which made him step back. The man cleared the snow away and looked down at shock at the bundle near his feet.

It was a young boy, a boy at around the age of eight, just a year under his youngest child's age. He was looking up at the man with a weak thin face and scared yet bright green eyes. He looked rather skinny as if he hadn't eaten for days, and his clothes were rather baggy and too big for a boy of his age. This was no place for a child to sleep or live at, or else he would freeze to death.

The tall man stooped low and tried shaking him awake. "Kid? Are you okay?"

The boy muttered something, but whatever it was, the bald-headed man couldn't hear him. Neither did he open his eyes.

"Poor kid, he's freezing," he muttered, feeling the boy's head. "And he's got a fever. I need to get him to Air Temple Island...and quick." Scooping the boy up in his arms, he said, "Don't worry. I'm taking you to my place...if I can find that portal, that is."

"You!" The tall man looked up to see a fat beefy man stalk out of the house to him, wearing long gray clothes. "The freak stays here! If you take him, his punishment will be harsh!"

Anger welled up in the man as he heard the unfamiliar voice growl this threat. He didn't want to resort to violence, but he did retort, "Well, monkey-feathers to that! I've seen the condition you have put him in, and it's not right for a kid. So whether you like it or not, I'm taking him with me! He'll be going to a good home, and that's that."

The beefy man glared at him with beady eyes. Then he snorted and growled, "All right then. Take him. We didn't ask for him, and good riddance to him!"

"Thank you. And gladly." Then as a final warning, as he noticed the portal appearing before him, he added, "I don't know how I came to your place, but I promise you this: may karma catch up to you."

And before the ugly man could do anything else, the Avatar stepped through the portal.

**...**

"You awake now?"

The young Harry opened his eyes, feeling strange yet comfy warmness around him, as he looked around. And when he looked up, he was a bit startled.

He was amazed to see a man looking down at him. The man had a middle-aged yet handsome face, one filled with concern...especially in those dark gray eyes. He wore orange-&-yellow robes, and he was also wearing a medallion around his neck, a golden medallion that had strange symbols on it. And on his shoulder was a strange creature that looked like a monkey with a prominently white face and gray patches of fur around its proportionately large eyes. The fur on its back was gray and white on its stomach, and its tail had a gray and white pattern of rings.

Not able to say anything, Harry merely nodded and looked away. He knew that it was rude to stare at people for a long time.

"Yep, you're awake," the man said, reaching down to ruffle his hair as he flinched; Harry was afraid he was going to be beaten. "Good to have you here; we thought you were a goner. Just sit tight, though; I better get my wife to check on you. This lemur here can keep you company." To the creature on his shoulder, he said with a wink, "Do your stuff, Momo Two."

Just then, the lemur chirped, hopped down from the man's shoulder, and landed on the bed. The man gave the two of them a small smile and walked off until he was out of the room. Harry just watched on as the lemur walked up to him and nuzzled him, curling up beside him. He reached out and stroked its fur, realizing that it felt as soft as one of the cats his neighbor, Mrs. Figg, had at her house. Unlike a cat, though, there was no odor of cat, and the lemur didn't try and scratch him. Instead, it nuzzled him again only to leap off the bed as the door opened again.

As the lemur ran off, Harry looked to the side to see the newcomer, the man behind her. This was a woman at around forty years of age...and she was beautiful. She had light tan skin, she was rather tall but not as tall as the man who had tended to him, and her figure looked as if she had gone through a few pregnancies, explaining her semi-curvy frame. Her face was a little bit younger than forty despite having several facial lines, yet there was a lot of wisdom and warmness in those bright blue eyes, and some of her long dark brown hair was tied into braids. Finally, her light clothing appeared to be some kind of animal hides with a light blue color, reminding him of Eskimos.

"Is this the boy?" she asked the tall man in a concerned and sweet voice. When he nodded, she rushed over to Harry and sat down at the edge of his bed, saying, "Good morning, dear. Are you doing okay?"

Harry nodded a bit. "My head hurts a bit...can I have some water?"

The woman nodded. "Of course you can. But first, close your eyes. I need to see if I can feel any stirring chi left inside."

So he did. As he did so, he heard the swish of water and felt cool wet hands touch the sides of his head, making him feel relaxed. He heard the woman murmur "There's some blocked energy just around the temple of your head. Let's see if there's any more we can detect." She moved her hands to his injured sides and gasped when she felt his broken ribs. Harry felt that this hurt him a bit, so he winced.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You can open your eyes now," the woman murmured, lifting her hands away from him.

What he saw next was amazing: she was moving the water around with her hands as if she was psychic. But he did not want to think about it, for his uncle said that showing signs of magic was a sign of abnormal "freakishness". He calmed down in time as he laid back against his pillow, feeling the lemur from before leap onto the bed and curl up next to him.

"So what's your name?" the woman asked softly, handing him a glass of water.

"H-Harry," the boy stammered, still in awe at the water being controlled that way.

The woman smiled kindly at him, a caring and very beautiful smile. "I've never heard of a name like that...but it's a nice name. Anyways, I'm Katara, and this man over here is my husband Aang. He's the Avatar."

The man who was named Aang gave a grin and waved to him before he left the room. Harry had no idea what an Avatar was, but he looked back at the woman named Katara and said, "Your names sound weird...but yours is pretty," he told the latter.

"Thank you," Katara said in a sweet tone. But her smile faltered a bit when she said, "Aang told me of how he found you beaten up. So what happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Harry took a sip of water as he replied.

Katara gave him a sympathetic look and reached over to move a lock of black hair from his face. "Well, if you want to talk about it later, tell me. It's not good to keep one's feelings to yourself for so long. That's what I taught my husband when we were younger," she added with a small giggle. She got up from the bed and said, "One more thing, Harry: If you need us, then my brother will come over and help out. I'll let him know."

Harry nodded.

"Okay. You just wait here," Katara said, her voice getting a little stern. "And DON'T get out of bed just yet, young man. You need to rest first before you go anywhere." With a gentle look on her face again, she said, "Sorry. Almost twenty years of being a mother can make me act like that. I'll see you in a little bit, Harry."

And at this, she walked off and headed out the door. Harry felt himself feel a bit drowsy thanks to what had happened, and due to Katara's healing and sweet scent, he fell asleep instantly.

**...**

Once she was out of the infirmary room, Katara looked to the side, trying to think over what she had seen. She had just seen an injured child in the bed, and it looked like he had been abused. Whoever had done this to him must not have known to raise a child like they should. She herself and Aang had raised three children together for nearly twenty years, and they had sometimes shown signs of being injured if they fell or played a bit roughly.

But Harry...was a new case. He was a child from another world with different needs and different ways of living. But Katara was determined to help this child out no matter what happened.

She stepped outside to look around to find either Aang or her children, but she couldn't find the latter. Perhaps their uncle Sokka had taken them on his little "expeditions", which would result in funny shenanigans. As for Aang, the Avatar himself was sitting on a bench and looking out to the sun high in the sky, his dark gray eyes closed as if he was thinking.

"Aang? Can we talk?"

The Avatar looked around at his wife from his meditating spot, his eyes opening. With a small smile, he said "Sure" and lifted himself up to his feet with some AirBending. "What do you wanna talk about? Is Harry gonna be okay?"

Katara nodded as she stepped over to him. "Yes, he'll be fine. He's resting, and I told him that Sokka can come over to check up on him. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Aang told her, smoothing a hand over her cheek to assure her. "First, we gotta find them. Where did he say they were going to go?"

"To the bison caves," Katara replied. "I hope they don't get hurt."

Aang shrugged and pulled his hand away from her face. "Considering the games Sokka plays with them, that's quite likely to happen. Let's go before anything happens."

So they set off towards the beach where the sky bison slept in their caves. A few years after the end of the Hundred Year War, Aang, Katara, and their friends had found a long-lost herd of sky bison, creatures who had been thought of being extinct for a hundred years. Now they populated Air Temple Island, and Aang planned on introducing them back to the other four Air Temples around the world. Anyways, they were on their way down the slope to the beach when they heard cries of laughter and bison roaring.

The Avatar and his wife rounded around a corner and exchanged exasperated smiles. The latter's brother was buried up to his shoulders in sand while the three children were around him. Seeing him like this slightly made Aang and Katara smile at this; he was a good uncle to their children, hanging out with them if they were busy and the like.

"Okay, can someone dig me up now?" Sokka was asking. "I gotta get back to the city in a few hours. Someone dig a war hero out?"

"Not until you say 'Waterbenders are the best,'" Kya said with a smirk. The nineteen-year-old girl was a bit like her father with her playful nature, yet she was the oldest of the Avatar's children and a calm Waterbender like her mother. "Go on, say it!"

Sokka gave a pretend groan of despair. "Really?! I'm gonna die out here!"

Nine-year-old Tenzin, the youngest and the only Airbender of the three, asked in a worried tone, "Shouldn't you dig Uncle Sokka up by now? What if his shoulders start aching?"

Bumi, who was twelve and the only non-bender, retorted calmly, "Relax, little bro, you worry too much. He'll be fine."

"If the tide comes in, then it won't be just his shoulders that won't be fine," Katara interrupted them, making them turn to their mother. "Get your uncle out of there right now."

With a roll of the eyes, they did as they were told and got their uncle out of the sand in time for the water to wash up to their feet. Bumi was like a mix between Aang and Katara thus looking a bit like Sokka, Kya looked pretty much like her mother even down to the Water Tribe clothes, brown hair, and blue eyes, and Tenzin looked like a miniature Aang. Still, they seemed to have fun teasing their uncle, and Katara seemed to like that too despite the slightly stern look she had at the moment.

"Aw, Mom! We were just having some fun," Kya began with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, come on," Sokka said while he was dusting sand off of him. "I asked them to!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "I'm not denying you the right to have fun. I just want you all to be careful. And it's like I'm raising four or five children at once," she muttered sarcastically. To her husband, she asked, "Is there something you should add, Aang?"

Aang appeared to be thinking it over. Then finally, he said, "Yeah...be careful in the future."

"Besides that," Katara retorted with a mix of amusement and exasperation on her face.

"Oh yeah!" Aang cleared his throat and said, "Kids...this might be a shocker for all of you, but...you might be getting a new brother."

Silence for a few moments. Then... "You're pregnant again?" Sokka asked with a grin. "You two must've made major oogies all over again!"

"Yeah," Bumi added with a laugh. "Lots of oogies coming this way!"

Aang and Katara gave them an unimpressed look before the former said, "No. We've tried having another child...but you know what happened, so we're planning on adopting a child this time. We got him from another world...and spirits know how in the world I got there...but the young man himself is resting in the medical wing on the island. His name is Harry, and-"

"Harry?" Tenzin asked in disbelief. "I've never heard of a name like that."

"Don't interrupt your father, Tenzin," Katara chided him lightly. "Let him finish."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Aang reassured her with a smile. To Tenzin and the rest, he said, "I don't know what kind of name Harry is either, but he's resting now. You can come over to the medical wing and meet him, but don't play around roughly with him. If you do, I might let Zuko come over and make you do twenty hot squats." But at the gasps, he said, "I'm kidding!"

Katara swatted his arm playfully and said to their children...and to her brother, "Now that that's been said and done, let's go see if Harry's awake now."

**(Author's Note: Switching POVs now.)**

So they packed up whatever they brought out near the sky bison and headed back to the center of Air Temple Island. When they got to the infirmary, for some reason, their MetalBending friend Toph Bei Fong was there and guarding the room. The blind police chieftain seemed to recognize them and gave them a nod, and Aang nodded back. There was really no need for words of recognition at the point.

When they got into the room, two other people were here. One of them was Fire Lord Zuko himself, staring out the window, and the next person surprised them the most. Sitting at the head of the bed with Harry was Mai, Zuko's wife and Fire Lady of the Fire Nation. Harry appeared to be looking at the Fire Lord in a quite fearful way, and Aang wondered what was wrong.

"Hey guys," he said with a bow to both of them. Looking up after their greetings, he asked, "What's got Harry so upset?"

Zuko turned around so that he could see his scar, the red scar on his face he got from his father. "I don't know. I just looked at him, and he freaked out a bit. Mai said I must've scared him."

"Maybe it's because of your scar," Mai replied, looking up from Harry. "Looks like you scared the poor little guy."

"'Poor little guy?'" Katara asked with a smile. "What got you talking this way?"

Mai turned her usually-stoic face to her. "When you have a daughter after having been pregnant for TEN months, it gets to you."

Aang nodded along with his wife, remembering well what happened. Mai had been a mother for nearly seven years after being overdue with her baby for ten months (which was a month longer than the usual gestation), and she had been a little distant due to not knowing what to do as a mother. Fortunately, she had managed to learn how, and she was now a good mother to Ursa the Second, named after her husband's mother. And as for Zuko, he had loved his daughter ever since she was born (unlike his own father), and she brought out his soft side often.

He turned back to Harry. "Are you really okay? Did Zuko scare you?"

"Only a little," Harry admitted. "But he's good."

"He's speaking the truth," Zuko added, a smirk on his mouth. "His curiosity kinda reminds me of me when I was around his age. Aang." He turned to the Airbending monk. "Where exactly did you find the boy?"

Aang merely gave a shrug. "I...have no idea. One minute, I was dropping the kids off with Sokka, and the second, I saw this weird sphere of light. When I touched it, it took me to a rather strange place, where people talked funny and brightly-colored vehicles were around."

"Bright-colored vehicles?" Sokka spoke up. "Don't tell me you've been slipping cactus juice behind us! Wait a minute...that was me."

"Anyways..." Aang ignored the little outburst from Sokka but smiled at that. "I stumbled over something in the snow, so I uncovered it with Airbending, and there he was. Harry was cold, starving, and very close to death when I saw him. A man had come out, roaring that I give 'the freak' as he says to him back, but I told him 'Monkey-feathers to that!'"

"You do know you're still using slang from over a hundred years ago, right, Twinkletoes?" Toph called from the hallway.

Katara turned to the blind Metalbender, apparently miffed about the bad treatment the man had given Harry. "And you do know you're still using nicknames, right, Toph?"

Said woman shrugged. "Hey, it's what I do."

Aang finished, "Finally, I brought him here, Katara helped healing him, and we came out to see if Sokka and the kids would like to meet him. Kids?" He turned to his three children, who were looking at Harry in awe and sympathy. "You wanna say hello?"

"Sure!" Bumi sprinted over to Harry and gave him a wide grin. "Hey there! I'm Bumi!"

Kya came up beside her brother and said more calmly, "I'm Kya. Nice to meet you!"

Noticing Tenzin staying back, Aang gently nudged his youngest son forward until the little Airbender was beside the bed. "Hello," he squeaked, suddenly clearing his throat until he tried sounding deeper. "My name is Tenzin. Welcome."

"Hey," Harry greeted them all. "Where exactly am I again?"

"Air Temple Island, kid," Sokka spoke up. "Aang invited us to come see if you were okay. By the way, I'm their Uncle Sokka...and I can be your uncle too if you wanna stay."

"I think he might have to," Zuko spoke up for the first time in a while. "He's got a family who won't take care of him...and we just might have to take him in." Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, he added, "I'm not saying that WE, Mai and I, take him in. I'm saying that YOU, Aang and Katara, can take him in."

Katara shared a look with Aang. "That's what we plan to do...if no one else will adopt him."

Soon, it was time for Harry to have one of his healing sessions, so Katara said for everyone to leave him in peace. They did as she was told, offering good-luck and promises of seeing the young boy again before they left. Even the Air Acolytes who came over to see him decided to leave right away; plus, Aang had a class to teach the younger ones.

"Just remember to rest," Aang told the young boy. "Don't go bouncing around too soon."

Just then, he saw Katara walk over to the doorway, beckoning him with a finger. So he followed his wife out to the hallway, where she asked him with a smirk, "Aang, do you know who he reminds me of?"

Aang tilted his head to one side. "What? Who? What're you talking about?"

"He reminds me of you when you were young like him," Katara answered, pressing herself against his body. "Always modest and kind...he's like you in a way."

"I guess so," Aang admitted. "If he gets hyper, then I don't know what we'd do with three hyper kids and one calm one. Besides, you remember all the adventures we got ourselves into because of that?"

In response, Katara swiftly pinned him to the wall, purring, "You mean all the adventures _you _got us into because of that?" She kissed him gently on the lips for a few seconds before finishing with a gorgeous smile, "Don't worry, sweetie. Harry will be fine. I'm going to go get some herbs in the meantime. Can you keep an eye on him for me before you get to your students?"

Aang smiled back at her and nodded while she let him go, releasing him from the wall. He watched Katara look over her shoulder and wink slightly before she headed down the hallway and out of sight. This was one of the virtues he loved about his wife besides her beauty: her kindness and gentleness towards children. Despite Kya and Bumi being quite a handful when they were younger, Katara had never lost her long-honed motherly instincts, not once.

With a sigh, the Avatar headed back into the healing room.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: There we go, everyone, and I hope you all liked this story so far! If there's anything out of place here, just let me know, and I'll fix it. One thing, though: on The Legend Of Korra, it's said that Bumi II was the oldest, but earlier, it was said that Kya II was the oldest. So here, she'll be the oldest.**

**Another thing: I've been looking up tons of Harry Potter FanFics lately, and I've no idea what to see next. Maybe soon, it'll be time for me to get out of the Harry Potter fanon for a while and get back to canon. So about this story...it'll be like one of those stories when Harry gets adopted by someone else. And usually in these stories, Dumbledore would mostly be bad...but not here. Sorry about the spoiler.**

**Read and review, folks! ****Anyone who does so will get a virtual plush doll of your favorite Harry Potter or Avatar: The Last AirBender characters. That, or you can get a virtual six-pack of your favorite drinks or six bottles of it. I don't allow any flames, but I do welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	2. A Prodigy Child

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, folks, and welcome back to my newest story! I'm sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but my computer needed time to recover. That means the screen is up, and I can continue my stories...and plus, I'd like to say a little something.  
><strong>

**We know the voice actors for Aang, Sokka, and Toph in their forties...but what about Katara? I always imagine her sounding like Nala from The Lion King and The Lion King 2. Nala had always had this motherly thing going on in the sequel, accepting Kiara's independence and manages to keep Simba from getting too mad. Katara can be the same thing for Aang and be there for Kya and Bumi if he favors Tenzin. See The Legend Of Korra Book 2 for more details.  
><strong>

**One more thing: This chapter contains some sensual stuff, but due to this being rated T, I won't go into details. And it will be the only chapter to have the sensual scene. On with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Will I ever own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Harry Potter? No. They belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling.  
><strong>

**Uploading Date: February 12, 2014  
><strong>

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**A Prodigy Son  
><strong>_

It was quite warm and early in the morning, and Katara decided to check on her three children. _No...four, _she realized, remembering the day before. Harry, a young abused boy from another world, had become a part of the Avatar's family. But as she approached the medical room to check on him, Katara pulled back in time. Perhaps he was sleeping, and she didn't want to make him wake up just to ask a few questions.

So she decided that a bath at the island's bathhouse would clear her worries for the time being. The master WaterBender headed over to said bathhouse to see it empty. It was a spacious area with a roof over its head, walls to keep out the cold, and a series of pits which held warm water. Sokka had come up with the design of the place to help the soakers relax and spend good time in the warmness. After she was sure no one was looking, Katara turned on the warmness of the bath, took off her robe until she was fully naked, and slipped into the bubbly water.

Once she was in the water, she reached the surface and wrung her hair out to get it dry. Over twenty-eight years, her hair had gotten a bit thicker and more likely to hold much more water. And the water was very warm on her tanned skin, probably from the cold weather, as it ran down her slender body. Still, it was nice to have a warm bath during a cool morning over Air Temple Island...

...until a certain Avatar walked in to see her. He had walked in on her while wearing his night robes, startling her and forcing her to go chest deep into the bubbles.

"Morning, sweetheart," Aang greeted her with his usual grin.

"You too, sweetie. And what're you doing here?" she asked, covering herself and feeling embarrassed. "I'm bathing in here."

Aang shrugged. "Sorry about that...but isn't it normal for a married guy to bathe with his wife? His hot and naked wife?" he added with a wink.

Katara rolled her eyes. "You got a point. So do you want to join me? Your hot and naked wife?" she asked with a seductive grin, moving her body in such a way as she spoke.

"Thought you'd never ask," the Avatar merely answered with a wolfish grin.

Then he took off his night robe, showing that he was indeed ready for a soak, and slid into the warm water next to her until he vanished. Before Katara could see where he was, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and a pair of lips kiss her neck and turned to see Aang behind her. She leaned up to capture his mouth with hers as they began their kiss, but then he gently pushed her to the side of the bath and pinned her against the wall so that her stomach was pressed against the side.

"Aang...this feels so...ahhh..." Katara moaned as they continued their alone-time together. She felt the pleasing pressure rise in their hips as she groaned and gasped, "Wait...that's good, Aang...that's good..."

Aang grinned as he gently pulled away from her, his hands still on her butt and hips. "What now, Sifu Katara?" he asked with a wink, though he was also panting from the thrill of what they did.

Katara still felt tired after what they did, but she splashed him with some Bended water and said with a laugh, "You're it, my pupil."

Then as they continued playing around in the water, she pulled herself out of the water, Aang following her and pinning her against the wall as they resumed their activity. It was their chance to create another baby after they lost the last one some time ago, and they were ready to seize the chance to make one. But suddenly, as they continued their moaning, Katara noticed the glow of green eyes to the side and stopped. Aang did the same, and they were shocked to see Harry standing at the doorway, looking awkward as if not wanting to see this.

"Harry!" Katara gasped as she and Aang covered themselves with towels. "What...what in the name of the spirits are you doing in here?! We're both naked!"

"I...I just wanted to ask you something," Harry mumbled, not meeting her gaze.

Both she and Aang shared a look before Katara scolded herself for sounding harsh; she knew it was her fault for letting her and Aang being caught like this. Aang then said, "You can ask us anything, but knock next time when we're in here. So what'd you want to ask us?"

Harry looked down. "I made one just now. You two..." He looked up at the two adults now with downcast eyes. "Am I a freak?"

That question made Katara look at him with maternal concern. Who had told him all of this? It could be those relatives from the other world who told him that. Besides, why weren't his parents the ones who were raising him?

She climbed completely out of the tub and said, "Oh Harry, no! What made you ask something like that?"

"I can make certain stuff happen." The Avatar and his wife looked confused, so Harry went on, "One time, I turned my teacher's hair turn blue, but I don't know how. I also made my hair grow back when my aunt cut it off, and both times, I got locked in my cupboard. If I do something here, does that make me a freak?"

Hearing this, Katara had almost lost her grip on her towel and managed to keep it on in time. Had she heard this right? Did Harry really say he slept in a cupboard? Katara now wanted more than ever to raise Harry as a third son ever since her fourth baby was born dead four months ago, and he could be a substitute for her baby. She gave Aang a pleading look as if to tell her husband that they should keep him. Of course raising another child meant more work, but she was willing to work some more to provide for Harry, and she could recover from the loss of her baby.

"Sounds like there's some kind of magic in your world," Aang said after doing some thinking. "Then that means that no, Harry, you are NOT a freak. You know what? Don't use that word in this house...unless if it's Sokka saying something supernatural in the world. Like 'Hey, this is some freaky spirit stuff going on' or something like that."

Harry nodded, but he still looked uneasy. "Okay...so where's the cupboard I can sleep in when I get punished?"

"You're _not_ going to be sleeping in one," Katara said firmly, hugging the boy with her towel on. "A cupboard is no place for a growing boy like you to sleep in. I don't know what your aunt and uncle told you, but you're not bad because of an accident."

"But I was bad," Harry insisted. "I need to be punished."

Katara shared an exasperated look with Aang before looking back at the young boy. "Don't keep saying that, Harry. We only punish our children with some chores if they misbehave, chores like feeding the lemurs and cleaning up the greenhouses. And that means NO cupboards. If I catch you trying to sleep in a cupboard, then I'll pull you out of there myself and lock that up."

Harry looked shocked, and Aang shrugged as he said, "She'll do it. Why don't I take you back to the healing room? You still look kinda wobbly on your feet."

The young boy turned around, and Aang quickly put his robe on until it was tightly secure on his body. Katara did the same, and the Avatar and his wife escorted Harry back towards the healing room, where a familiar reddish brown-haired woman was waiting. Her worried face became relaxed as she hurried over to them. Suki had come over to Air Temple Island at Sokka's urging to greet Harry, and she had already made herself his nurse if Katara was away. Thanks to having raised children of her own, she had become a nurturing parents along with her duties to the warriors of Kyoshi.

"What were you doing up, Harry?" she asked, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You should be resting!"

"It's okay, Suki," Katara reassured her sister-in-law. "He was with us."

Suki let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thanks so much for keeping an eye on him. If it's okay with you, I'll take him back to the infirmary to check on his scar."

At this, the Avatar and his wife shared surprised looks. Then Aang asked, "What scar? We didn't see any scar."

"It was right there on his forehead," Suki replied. "It's just hidden by the bangs of his hair."

"Really?" Aang asked in surprise. To Harry, he asked, "Can we see your scar, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so," he said as he pushed his bangs back.

What they saw caused Katara to gasp and Aang to step back in shock. There, on the young boy's forehead was a jagged cut that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. At first, Katara thought it was because of a knife, but usually, an attacker would just slice and cut. This had to be quite a special mark.

"Do you need help cleaning that up?" Katara asked. "That looks like a nasty scar."

"No, it's fine," Harry replied. "I like it. It's what makes me myself."

Suki smiled at him. "I'm happy to hear that, Harry. There's nothing wrong with being different. But now...let's get you back into bed. We got some leechi nut stew you can try."

Katara spoke up, "What's wrong with stewed sea prunes? Aren't they good?"

She heard Aang give a chuckle at this, and she gave him a mock glare, which he quickly saw and stopped. Then she heard Harry say as she and Suki went back into the healing room, "What are stewed sea prunes? I've never heard of this kind of stuff before."

_Looks like his aunt and uncle don't allow questions, _Katara guessed with sympathy. _But how will Harry learn if he's not allowed to ask questions? Tenzin does it all the time._

Speaking of Tenzin, the little AirBender was already awake and probably messing around with Kya and Bumi...again. Katara gave a sigh as she and Aang headed down the hallway to stop the little spat. They could show Harry around Air Temple Island once he was fully recovered...and as long as she and her husband weren't naked in front of him.

**...**

Three hours later, later, Harry had already gotten up from a nap and was already heading to the dining hall, where the rest of Team Avatar had gathered. Katara looked up from her cooking to see Tenzin and Toph's daughter Lin hanging around together and smiled; it was so cute to see the two of them hanging around together. But Lin was just as tough and stubborn as her mother while Tenzin was kind and gentle like Aang. At first, she wondered how people of different elements would react to each other, but then again, she had married an AirBender and gave birth to a new AirBender.

Just as she finished adding some spices to the stuff she made, Harry had already come in. He looked healthier than the last she had seen him, and Katara was happier than ever that Aang found him. His green eyes were a bit brighter, and he looked a bit happier...but his jet-back hair was still a complete mess. The master WaterBender wondered if she could ever get his hair down like Kya's hair.

"Hey Harry," Katara greeted him, letting the others greet him too, "Slept good?"

"Yes ma'am," Harry said with a nod.

Katara smiled brightly. "Good. Now would you like to go play with the other kids?"

Harry looked around at the food, saying, "Not right now. Can I help you cook?"

"Helping her cook?" Toph asked, looking up from the conversation she was having with Sokka. "You're just a kid. Surely you're too young to cook?"

"Not really," Harry said as he faced her. "I learned to start cooking when I turned six. My aunt would usually make me cook with her, and when I turned nine, I could cook all by myself."

"But standing that close to a stove...isn't that dangerous for a child of your age?" Aang asked. Katara could tell that he was getting very worried for the small boy.

Harry shook his head. "No sir. I was careful about it."

"A word of advice, Harry," Sokka spoke up. "You don't always have to say 'yes ma'am' or 'no sir' or stuff like that all the time. You're a polite little kid, and you can say other stuff as long as you're polite about it."

"That's good advice, Sokka," Katara told her brother with a small smile. "But still, it's polite to say that other stuff."

Sokka nodded. "I know, I know. I was just saying. So you wanna help my sister with cooking, you say?"

"Yes," Harry replied. To the adults, he asked, "Can I help Katara cook?"

Toph shrugged, and Aang said, "Only if she says it's okay."

That was when Katara said, "And it's okay. But I can cook for everyone with a help from the other acolytes here." Seeing the confusion on the boy's face, she added, "The Air Acolytes live here on the island with us. They're not AirBenders, but Aang's teaching them the ways of Air Nomad culture. In time, they might even spread out to all of the Air Temples around the world."

Harry looked more stumped. "Air Temples?"

"Yeah, it's an AirBender thing," Toph said with a chuckle. "You got a lot to learn around here, kid."

So Harry went over to the stove and started getting out the plates and the such. Katara was indeed surprised by how well he could listen to what instructions she gave him, so she allowed him to add a few more spices to the stew, Once the food was done, she called for everyone to get some, and they settled down for a lunch of Air Nomad and Water Tribe cuisine. Aang didn't mind Water Tribe cuisine at the table, but he wanted to keep the Air Nomad diet and was teaching Tenzin the same thing. As for Katara, she had gotten used to the Air Nomad diet, though she still ate meat.

Once everyone had gathered, Harry immediately served his new siblings before waiting. Katara knew he was a nice child, but she didn't like how he refused to eat. He was a growing boy, and perhaps those relatives of his punished him with little to no food if he misbehaved. Well, she was his foster mother now, and she was going to change that.

"Why don't I get you something to eat, Harry?" she asked, gently laying a hand on his shoulder. He flinched, and she pulled back, murmuring, "I'm sorry. Anyways, what'll you like?"

"Aren't you hungry?" Harry asked in surprise.

Katara looked to the side and tried to ignore the growling in her belly. Out loud, she admitted, "A little. But still, I can get something for you to eat. There's more than enough here for everyone."

"Yeah, you can't keep your stomach waiting," Sokka said. "There are some stewed sea prunes, vegetables...they're mostly for Aang and Tenzin, but I think they know already," he added with a grin and a wink.

"We heard that, Uncle Sokka," Tenzin spoke up from sitting next to Aang.

"Anyways..." Katara was giving her brother a mild glare. "...we also have fruit pies, some bread, and tea. Tell me what you want, and I can get it for you. You deserve it for being a good help with lunch."

Harry thought it over before asking, "Can you repeat that?" So Katara repeated what food there was, and then he said, "I'd like a little bit of fish with some fruit. And some tea."

"What kind of tea? We got jasmine, jade, chamomile, and green."

"...maybe green."

"Yeah, I like green," Bumi piped up. "The others confuse the heck outta me."

Katara gave Harry a smile before standing up and heading over to the serving table. She picked up some fish, some apples and mangoes, and even poured in a cup of green tea...and added some bread too. It looked like Harry needed a little bit more because of how skinny he looked. Once she was done, she brought the tray over to the young boy, who looked down at the food before slowly eating. In the meantime, the master WaterBender was sitting next to her husband, happy that Harry was eating, but something else now bothered her.

Why did those awful relatives get to be the ones to raise him? Where were his parents when he needed them. Surely they needed to know that their son needed help. But then a shiver made Katara huddle next to Aang: perhaps his parents had died, and Harry had been raised by those _monsters _for years. She and Sokka knew what it was like to lose parents, for her mother Kya had been killed in a Fire Nation raid, and their father Hakoda had succumbed to an incurable cough. Now she knew she and Aang made the right choice in caring for young Harry.

_But what'll we need to entertain him?_ Katara thought, trying to keep her mind off the tragedy. _Maybe he has a favorite toy or something from his world. Maybe Sokka might get him something. _Then she shook her head. _And boomerangs and space swords aren't gonna cut it._

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: There we go, folks! The second chapter is finally finished and done with! I'm sorry about the sensual scene at the beginning of this chapter...but haven't some T stories included these? But don't worry; it's censored. But anyways, I'll write the next chapter soon, and I'll give you a hint on what it's about. It's about a certain villain who is the father of a certain Big Bad of The Legend Of Korra Book 1.**

**Besides that, the home life hasn't been too good. My brother-in-law seems to have taken over our house. OUR. HOUSE. He doesn't like our dogs, and he schedules dinner. Who in the heck does that? Every day, I keep praying that the weekend comes here; that way; everyone can be at home. But I got some good news: my mom's planning on helping me get a job at the local library, but I gotta pass a test first.**

**Just remember to read and review! Anyone who does so will get a dachshund plush doll, for my dogs had been scared out of their wits today, poor pups. I allow advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh, and I also welcome questions. But I don't allow flames or else they will be used to make S'Mores.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Valentine's Day!**


	3. The Trial Of Yakone

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! This must be the chapter you've been waiting for: Harry's view of the Trial of Yakone. But before we go on, I'd like to say a few things.**

**First, are you ATLA fans all ready for The Search library edition? This book has all three parts of The Search together, and it tells about if they found Zuko's mom. To those who haven't read The Search...I won't tell you yet; it's a surprise. And I'm also looking forward to the fourth Survivor Dogs book, which came out just a few days ago.**

**And about this chapter, it'll play out like it did in The Legend Of Korra. Thus, this chapter will be pretty long. So now let's go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Just remember, folks, that I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter. They belong to their respective creators and their respective companies. I'm only making this FanFic for entertainment, not money.**

**Uploading Date: February 15, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Trial Of Yakone**_

Harry had felt a lot better when he went down to breakfast one morning. Aang and Katara had really treated him well better than his aunt or uncle ever did, and their kids were better to get along with than Dudley. It had already been three months since he was rescued, and he was happy he was a part of the Avatar's family. Things were a lot different here than the real world, but he was slowly getting used to the idea of living in another world.

When he got down to the kitchen, the family was already up. Kya was helping Katara make some breakfast, Bumi was tossing a ball for Momo Two to catch, and Tenzin was reading the paper with Aang. Harry was well aware that he looked different from them, but at least they cared for him.

"Good morning, Harry," Kya said, looking up from the breakfast she was helping her mother make. "You hungry?"

"Morning," Harry greeted the teenage WaterBender as he greeted everyone else. "And yeah, I'm pretty hungry."

So the two women went back to cooking, and Harry sat down next to Aang. For some reason, the Avatar's gray eyes were narrowed in suspicion as he looked down at the paper, and Harry didn't know why. But just then, he stood up, leaving Tenzin to read the paper by himself.

"Looks like another witness has seen Yakone's work again," Aang said. As Harry recalled what he heard about that man, the Avatar walked over to Katara and laid a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Toph said she can handle the case, and I respect that, but from what I heard from recent witnesses, she might need some help. I'm going to the city to talk with the witness and then try to find her."

Katara looked around with an anxious face. "Alright then, Aang...but please," she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Please be careful."

Aang smiled a bit despite what was happening. "Careful is my middle name. Speaking of name..." He turned to Harry as he spoke. "Do you have a last name just in case?"

Harry looked up from the paper he was reading with Tenzin. "It's Potter. Harry Potter. Why?"

"In case if there's another person in the city named Harry...if you get lost in the city one day," Aang replied. He went back to Katara and kissed her cheek, saying, "I better go. I love you."

"I love you too, Aang," his wife responded. "And again, be careful. Yakone is a crafty man, and you never know what he'll do. But I know you can do it."

Aang nodded and turned around, the cape on his shoulders swishing around. But then he looked back and said with a grin, "And kids...be good to your mom, okay?"

"We will, Dad," Bumi answered, trying to tease Momo Two with fruit.

"And don't keep teasing him like that, Bumi," Aang told his son firmly. "Either give the fruit to him, or leave him alone."

Bumi nodded, looking a bit down at he dropped the fruit. "Okay, Dad."

With a small nod and an apologetic smile, the Avatar went out the door.

Harry had joined the family for breakfast when he saw that it was mainly fruit and vegetables on the table. But he didn't mind; after living with this family for a few months, he had gotten used to it. Plus, the day would have gotten a bit more normal if Bumi hadn't suggested a game.

"Hey Harry!" the pre-teen piped up. "You wanna play hide-and-seek?"

But Harry wasn't sure about that. When he lived with the Dursleys, he had always hidden from Dudley and his gang when they played "Harry Hunting". Then again, Aang and his family had been kind to him, and he supposed a game like that wouldn't be too bad.

So he swallowed his bite of apple and said, "Okay. But is it okay if I help clean up?"

"You don't have to, Harry, but you've been good with that," Katara answered. "An acolyte can help me clean up, and then I have that WaterBending class to teach. Why don't you four go play outside today?"

"Do I have to, Mom?" Tenzin spoke up. "Kya and Bumi will keep being jerks."

Katara gave her youngest son a firm look. "I know, but it'll be a good time for you to get along with your siblings, Tenzin...as long as they get along too." She had given her two older children a stern look too. "Think of it as a break from your father's studies."

With a sigh, Tenzin closed the paper and said, "Okay."

Harry followed Kya and Bumi outside, Tenzin reluctantly following, and he wondered where he could hide on the island. It would be too easy to find someone, but it didn't hurt to try. The three children and teenager finally made it to the practice arena where Aang usually taught his class about Air Nomad culture.

Air Temple Island itself was amazing too. There were plenty of houses in the middle of the island, the temple right in the center. Forest trees surrounded the buildings, and there was even a cove beach at the southern end, where a ferry dock was being made. There were also the bison caves in the southwest and the lemur tree in the northeast.

"Since I'm the oldest, I'll go first," Kya announced. "I'll count to thirty, and you go hide. Whoever loses has to clean up all the piles bison poop around the caves until sunset."

"Eww..." Harry had only done one or two things bad while Kya and Bumi were always mischief-makers. "Really?"

Bumi nodded. "Yeah. And you do NOT want to be around when the bison eat. They can smell worse than cow pig manure!"

"Shouldn't you show more respect to the bison?" Tenzin piped up. "Dad found the missing herd of bison, and we should be grateful."

"Whatever. I was just joking," Bumi said, cracking a crazy grin. "Seriously, bro, you gotta lighten up!"

Harry agreed, "Yeah. Don't AirBenders have a good sense of humor?"

Tenzin sighed. "I guess...I should lighten up a bit. So I'm gonna go hide."

Bumi added, "Me too!"

"Me three," Harry finished, heading for the woods.

When he made it to the edge of the woods, Kya had begun counting. Quickly, he tried hiding in a hole in a tree only to be pushed out by a couple of lemurs. Next, he tried hiding in a stump, but it was too full of fungi to hide properly. Finally, he tried hiding under a bush...and there was nothing under there to keep him out.

_Here we go, _he thought as he settled under the bush._ The perfect hiding place._

But just as he thought of this, he began thinking of how Aang was handling the case of Yakone. He had not really heard of this man until recently when he heard the Avatar and Katara talk about him last night. Whoever he was or what he looked like, Harry hoped Yakone would be found out and defeated soon.

Suddenly, thoughts of Republic City made him feel tired, his eyes drooping as a yawn escaped from his throat. Harry wanted to stay awake, but there was nothing he could do to do so. Then before he knew it, he had rested his head on the ground and let sleep take over his mind.

**...**

"Harry? What on earth are you doing out here?"

Opening his eyes, he woke up almost half-way and was quickly startled. Aang was towering over him, a confused look on his face, and the young boy saw that he was in bushes. He crawled out until he was fully standing up, and he did not want to see the disappointment in his eyes. That, and he had no idea how he had appeared in the middle of the city. Said city wasn't really busy at the moment, looking more like one of those towns he saw in American western movies.

In the meantime, Aang looked confused as he asked, "Well?"

"Kya, Bumi, and I were playing hide-and-seek," Harry said. "I was just hiding when I thought of how you were handling the Yakone case. But then I thought of Republic City, and here I am."

Aang didn't look like he believed him, but he didn't say it. Instead, he said, "Well, the witness had said that Yakone is indeed becoming a problem. You better stick with me for a while, Harry, and then I'm taking you back to Air Temple Island."

Harry nodded. He didn't want to get caught up in the drama, so he was looking forward to going back...even if that meant cleaning up bison manure.

"What are you doing here, Aang?" They both turned around to see Toph in her MetalBender cop armor, MetalBender cops behind her. "I told you I have this under control."

Aang faced his EarthBending teacher. "Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't get involved," he replied calmly and seriously. "But if what those victims said is true, we're not dealing with a normal criminal."

Toph looked at him before smiling. "Fine," she said as she turned to the side and waved at Aang to follow her. "Follow me, Twinkletoes."

_Twinkletoes? _Harry smiled a bit at this and looked up at his foster father. He had never heard Toph call him that before, but he had heard her call Katara "Sugar Queen" before.

"Toph, I'm forty years old," Aang said, turning around to follow. "You think you could stop with the nicknames?"

"'Fraid not," Toph replied in amusement. But as Aang shook his head in defeat, she turned her head and asked, "By the way, what's Harry doing here? Isn't he supposed to be Sugar Queen?"

"I don't know what happened," Harry said while keeping up with the adults. "One minute, I was playing hide-and-seek and trying to find an empty place, and the next, I ended up here. I don't know what happened."

The MetalBender looked down at him in suspicion before saying, "Okay then...but you gotta stick with us at all times for now. The man we're gonna bust is a very dangerous BloodBender. Thank the spirits Katara banned BloodBending."

Harry nodded and stuck closer to Aang. He had heard Katara tell him and Tenzin about this awful power, the feeling of your body liquids being Bended unwillingly. She had told them about how an old woman named Hama came up with BloodBending after she was captured in a Fire Nation raid, and even she herself had used it two times. One time was for desperation to save her friends, and the next was for anger.

But still...he couldn't see the kind and motherly Water Tribe woman use BloodBending.

After some walking, they stopped at what looked like a fancy restaurant. In there, Harry could see a man sitting at a table while a couple of bodyguards stood in front of it. The man had short brown hair, elaborate blue clothing, and yellow eyes. Harry, Aang, Toph, and the rest of the cops walked into the restaurant and ignored the bodyguards glaring at them.

"It's over," Toph proclaimed as she pointed a finger at the man. "You're under arrest, Yakone."

Yakone had his eyes closed and head down as he muttered in a deep voice, "What is Republic City coming to? Used to be a man could enjoy his lunch in peace," he added as he opened his eyes and lifted his head up with a smirk.

Suddenly, Toph Bended a spool of wire out from her side, and it caught Yakone's wrist, making him lose his hold on his chopsticks. Then she yanked him up, turning the table over, and a cop then subdued Yakone and turned him around to cuff him. Harry was amazed to see her do her job so well despite being blind.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" Yakone snarled, his face full of fury.

"We have dozens of witnesses, Yakone," Aang said calmly. "We know what you are."

When the other cops subdued the bodyguards, Toph then barked, "Take him away."

So Yakone was led away. But while he was, he growled, "I've beaten every trumped-up charge you yahoos have brought against me, and I'll beat this one too!"

Harry looked up at Aang and saw worry cross over his foster father's face. This Yakone seemed to have taken a hold on his mind, but he moved closer and looked up into his face. Aang looked down at him and tried to smile, but Harry saw that the smile was forced due to the tension.

**...**

To make sure Harry didn't disappear, Aang had taken him to the court room. They were both sitting behind Yakone while a council table sat before the benches. Five people were sitting at the long table, and Harry saw Sokka sitting between a Fire Nation woman and an Air Nomad man, right and left respectively. He had seen a court on TV before, but then he was pushed away by his aunt and uncle.

But Harry did not like the look on Yakone's face: it was an evil grin. Just then, another man came in and sat down beside the evil man; this must be his defense attorney. There was no time to worry, for the prosecutor (a pretty young woman with green eyes, glasses, and Water Tribe clothing) began speaking.

"Yakone has ruled Republic City's criminal empire for years," she began as she began to pace before the council. "Yet he has always managed to stay out of the law's reach. Until now. You will hear testimony from dozens of his victims, and they will tell you Yakone has maintain his grip on the underworld by using an ability that has been illegal for decades," she paused as her eyes narrowed. "BloodBending."

The audience gasped, and Harry could see Sokka frowning with suspicion. Plus, he saw Yakone hide a smirk, and there were even handcuffs around his wrists. But then they quieted down as Yakone's defense attorney stood up.

The man walked out from behind the table towards the council, saying, "The prosecution's entire case is built upon the make-believe notion that my client is able to BloodBend at will, at any time on any day. I remind the council that BloodBending is an incredibly rare skill and it can only be performed during a full moon. Yet the witnesses will claim that my client used BloodBending at every other time _except_ during a full moon." He paused to gesture to Yakone and smacked a scroll into his palm, finishing, "It would be a mockery of justice to convicta man for a crime that is impossible to commit."

There were now some murmurs, and Harry could even hear agreements. But there had to be some impossibility, for Aang and Katara had taught him that anything could be possible. Speaking of Aang, he looked up and saw a seriously grave look on his face now.

"How can they not see him as guilty?" Harry asked him. "He's bad!"

But Aang murmured, "I agree, but be quiet, Harry. We better wait until the council come back to deliver the verdict."

So Harry nodded and settled down, knowing that there was no arguing about that.

A few minutes later, the council came walking back towards their seats. A voice rang out through the room, "Councilman Sokka will now deliver the verdict."

Harry sat up a bit. He had known that in his youth, Katara's brother was a quirky young man who was skeptical about stuff and plucky comedy relief. But now it was hard to see him like that; he now looked serious and focused on his job. Finally, when everyone quieted down, the Water Tribesman began to speak.

"In my years, I have encountered people born with rare and unique Bending abilities," Sokka began. A smile came across his face as he went on, "I once bested a man with my trusty boomerang who was able to FireBend with his mind. Why, even MetalBending was considered impossible for all of history until our esteemed Chief of Police, Toph Bei Fong, single-handedly developed the skill."

Toph was still standing at attention beside her cops, and Harry could have sworn she saw a proud smile come across her face.

Sokka went on, looking serious again, "The overwhelming amount of testimony and evidence has convinced this council that Yakone is one of these unique Benders, and he exploited his ability to commit these heinous crimes. We find Yakone guilty of all charges and sentence him to life in prison."

When the gavel hit the block, Yakone's attorney balled up the scroll in his hand, threw it away, and banged his hand against the table angrily. Harry was happy that Yakone was going to be sent to prison...that is, until said man suddenly stood up, his eyes dilating unnaturally.

Suddenly, Sokka groaned loudly in pain as his arm was bent slightly backwards, and he was now sent into painful spasms. The council was suffering from the same thing, and Toph tried Bending a cable from her side at Yakone. But Yakone looked to the side and cocked his head, and the blind EarthBender dropped the cable as she started to spasm and groan in pain. He gave an evil chuckle and glared back at Harry and Aang, the former feeling unbelievable pain as his arms bent over to his back and the latter reaching out for him. The rest of the audience was writhing in pain as well, for Yakone has managed to BloodBend everyone without even using his hands.

Harry was horrified. He had never seen anything like this before; was this what BloodBending really looked like? Now that he was experiencing it, he did not want anything like this to happen to him or anyone else ever again. But Yakone wasn't finished just yet.

Aang tried struggling against Yakone's BloodBending as he reached his hand out in an attempt to grab Yakone. The BloodBender sneered maniacally as he had his palms upward and flexed his fingers. Harry saw Sokka look to the side to see Toph trying to fight the pain...but Yakone saw that too. He stared at her with deep concentration, and her hands moved backwards unwillingly to grab the keys from the cop beside her as she gasped in pain. She was then levitated towards Yakone, her hand outstretched with the key as she unlocked the crime boss's cuffs.

Yakone massaged his wrists and moved them around...and then he moved his arms up and clenched his hand as Toph and a cop fell unconscious. And everyone else did too. Harry was amazed to feel conscious still, but due to the pain, he wanted to faint there and then. Aang was still reaching out towards Yakone, who turned towards him and brought his hand up, levitating the AirBender upwards.

"Harry...teleport away...warn the family..." The Avatar struggled to say as he was brought forward. He grunted in pain as his arm was moved to his back and went on, "Yakone, you won't get away with this..."

"Oh, I will," Yakone sneered. "Republic City is mine, Avatar. I'll be back one day to claim it."

And when he saw the Avatar drop to the ground, Harry willed to be back at Air Temple Island. He had to tell Katara and her children that Aang was in danger...but he didn't know how to teleport as he said. He closed his eyes and kept hoping to be back at the main house of Air Temple Island, one of the bigger houses surrounded by forest trees.

Then...when he opened his eyes...there he was. He was back on Air Temple Island, at the pavilion Aang usually meditated at. The young ten-year-old was just feeling relief course into his heart...that, and he was no longer in pain...when he heard a familiar voice yell.

"HARRY!"

Harry flinched, but he felt a warm pair of arms wrap around him and hold him close. Katara then pulled back and demanded, "Harry Potter, where on earth have you been?! Don't you EVER worry us like that again!"

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled, ashamed of worrying his foster mother. "I just disappeared."

"Disappeared?" The angrily worried look on Katara's face faded away to curiosity as she asked, "You mean as in how you appeared on our roof one morning?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah."

Katara sighed as her children joined her. "Thank goodness you're okay anyways. But what about Aang? And Sokka, Toph, and the others?" she added, looking anxious again. "Please tell me they're alright."

"It...was awful," Harry rasped. "Yakone was found guilty...and he used BloodBending on everyone in the court. Aang's trying to stop him, but he's caught...Sokka and Toph too."

"WHAT?!" Now Katara looked very worried for her husband, brother, and friend. "What're we standing around here for?! We need to get over there right-"

Suddenly, Kya ran forward, hugging her mother and saying, "No. Dad can handle this. Now come inside; we can make some calming tea for you."

Katara looked at her daughter in panic, but a calmer look from Kya made her heave a ragged sigh and look out towards the bay. The look on her face even said "I hope you're right". Harry did the same thing, praying for Aang and everyone else to make it out of there alive. If not, then Republic City would lose its Avatar...and he would lose the man who had become like his father.

_Please Aang...make it back okay._

**...**

_Aang! Wake up! Your family and the world need you!_

The AirBender felt the wind blow his robes around as he woke up, glowing with the Avatar State. The glow faded and Aang was furious indeed. No one was going to attack everyone while he was around! He formed a swirling ball around him and rushed to the front door of the court room as it burst open and he zoomed off. Now was the time to find Yakone and finally bring him to justice before he could hurt or kill someone else.

He didn't have to take too long to find him, though. The carriage Yakone was riding in was making its way down an empty street, and Aang was hot on his tail now. He proceeded to move his air ball across the buildings, watching as Yakone looked to the side in shock, before he made elaborate movements with his arms and sent a blast of air towards the carriage. The air severed the reins as quick as a falcon's claws, and the carriage spuns off balance. The now-free ostrich horse kept running down the road, but the carriage fell on its side toward the ground and skidded a distance before grinding to a halt.

Aang neared the carriage, circling it and thanking the Air Nomad spirits that he caught up with Yakone. _I did it...sort of...but the battle's not done yet._

All of a sudden, the door opened, and Aang let out a gasp as excruciating pain coursed through his body. Yakone had stepped out of the carriage, his arms upwards before he brought them in. Aang felt his body lurch forward and collide with the ground, groaning as he felt a slice of rock pierce his side. In the meantime, Yakone stepped fully out of the carriage and walked towards the fallen Avatar. He was glaring in hatred down at him, and he really looked like he had come from the darkest of pits to finish him off.

"This time, I'm going to put you to sleep for good," Yakone chuckled darkly as he loosened his collar and moved his arms quickly. "Your body will make a good present for your prostitute and your spawn."

Aang felt his body spasm once more and felt a sickening crunch in his chest, his arms contorting in an unnatural position. Yakone lifted his body upwards, looking up at the Avatar as his body slowly spun around, and his arms and knees were bent in very awkward angles. Feeling his wrist bend backwards, Aang let out a groan of pain, feeling his strength starting to fade away.

_I can't do this...it's over..._

_You cannot give up, Aang...the world cannot lose you yet. _He could have sworn that it was Roku's voice, the Avatar he had severed ties with when he was thirteen. _I'll lend my strength to you...use it well._

And just then...just as Aang felt his neck begin to twist in a weird angle...he felt his eyes flash into the Avatar State. With an upward wrench, he broke free of Yakone's BloodBending while air was swirling fiercely around him. Yakone looked surprised and put his arms in front of his face to shield him from the wind, and that was when he was at his most vulnerable.

Aang then Bended a cone of earth around Yakone and contained him as soon as he reached the ground. The crime boss began struggling, but the Avatar placed his right hand on the middle of his forehead while his left hand was on the middle of his chest under the collarbone. With a deep breath and still feeling his past lives' power inside him, Aang looked down at him.

"I'm taking away your Bending for good," he murmured, remembering the same thing he had said to Fire Lord Ozai, Zuko's father. "For good."

He let out a sigh and let his arrows and eyes flash white, not hearing Yakone growl. He focused hard on the removing of Bending, delving into his soul and finding it inside. Aang recalled how he removed Ozai's Bending as he focused on stripping the enemy of the power he had abused. Finally, his arrows and eyes stopped glowing as he stepped away from Yakone; his Bending had been taken away.

"It's over," Aang panted slightly. "It's finally over."

He looked around to see several people come out of their homes and cheer for him, but he didn't have too long to celebrate. He felt his ribs ache and realized that one of them appeared to be broken from the fight with Yakone. At first, Aang considered calling a bison over to him, but he did not have the strength to pull the whistle out from his pocket. Just as he leaned against the side of a building and watched the remaining cops head to Yakone's unconscious form, he felt a hand grab his as he thought of heading back home.

Without warning, he felt the world spin around him almost to the point of fading. A few more seconds passed before he finally found himself on the ferry dock of Air Temple Island, shocked that he had somehow teleported all the way here. He looked around in time to see his family and the Air Acolytes heading to him, Katara's face full of relief and worry and Harry just trailing behind Kya and Bumi.

"Aang!" His wife had broken off from the crowd and embraced him, sobbing, "I'm so glad you're okay...what would we all do without you?"

"Argh...Katara...broken rib here..." Aang groaned painfully.

Katara quickly released him, kissing his cheek and sniffling, "I'm sorry...I'm just so glad you made it back...Harry told us what happened..."

Aang looked weakly at Harry, who was hiding behind Kya as if trying to hide. He smiled a bit and rasped, "Harry...thanks so much for alerting our family. You're truly one of us now."

Harry joined the Avatar's children in gently hugging him. "After living here for a few months...I saw that that's what you do in a family. You look out for each other."

"And we are the weirdest family I've ever seen," Bumi joked with a grin.

That comment made the crowd laugh, but Aang broke it off with a ragged cough. It would be quite a while until he went back to any rigorous training with Tenzin and the acolytes. But he was happy that everyone was safe from Yakone's evil grasp thanks to being de-Bended. As he was led to the healing room by Katara and another healer, he knew he hadn't thanked Harry yet.

It was thanks to Harry that his family learned that he and other people were in danger. It was thanks to him that Katara and the others got wind of what was happening. Aang had heard that his birthday was just a few months away since it was May, so a grand party would be the perfect way to pay him back for what he had done. Plus...as for that transporting thing...if Harry hadn't done that, things would have been much worse, and he hoped everyone including Sokka and Toph were okay.

When they made it to the healing room and Aang was laid out on a bed, he made up his mind. He was going to give Harry a surprise party when his birthday came.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: There we go, everyone! The trial of Yakone is finally done with, and I hope I got some stuff done right. If not, then let me know, and I'll fix it. The next chapter will be when the two worlds will really become mixed together, and you'll see why.**

**I also hope you all had a great Valentine's Day, everyone. I used to not like the holiday ever since my ex-girlfriend and I broke up, but after Anastasia and I became a couple, I like it just a litte bit more. Sure we didn't get candy and some valentines, but we did get pizza, cookies, and drinks for wrestling night. That's something, right?**

**Read and review, folks! Anyone who reads and reviews will get a virtual pizza of their choice along with their favorite drinks and cookies. I allow advice, questions, and even constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh, but I do NOT allow flames. Flames will be used to heat up the fireplace at night...or they can be doused.**

**See ya next time!**


	4. Birthday Surprises

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome to a new chapter of The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! I've noticed that it's getting some pretty good views, and I wanna try to build those views up, so I'll try and upload when I'm not to busy. But I won't make any promises yet, though.**

**Some of the story will be a foreshadowing thing towards Avatar Aang And The Order Of The Phoenix. I can't tell you yet, but this chapter will. And this is the chapter when the two worlds will be collided, and Harry will learn about his specialness and parents' deaths. I don't think I've said this before, but I'll say this just in case: this will follow the Harry Potter canon...maybe a dash of the movies here and there.**

**And one more thing...I know I said I'd say Bend, Bender, and Bending as lowercase...but I forgot it as the story went on. But you know what? I'll just roll with it. Now...on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Bryke and J.K. Rowling own Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter, not me. I'm writing this FanFic for fun.**

**Uploading Date: February 19, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Birthday Surprises**_

Today was the day, Aang had realized once he finished feeding the lemurs on the other side of the island. Today was Harry's birthday at last since the ten-year-old boy told them about how his birthday was at the end of July. It had already been five months since he and Katara adopted him, and the Avatar and his wife would make sure their foster son from another world had a good day.

_As long as Katara feels better, _Aang added with a frown. His wife had woken up a bit early this morning and went into the master bathroom to throw up. He had tried to go into the bathroom to comfort her, but Katara had refused. She knew that today was Harry's birthday, and she didn't want to ruin it for him or the family. So he had gone off to feed the lemurs after telling an acolyte to bring him back once she recovered.

"I miss you a lot, Momo," Aang murmured, recalling his first lemur he had for years as Momo Two rode on his shoulder. "If you were here, you'd like Harry. He's good with animals...but not as much as Tenzin."

Momo Two just gazed at him while munching on a moon peach. For some reason, he then added, "And there's no need to be snarky, Momo Two."

"Dad! Dad!"

Aang looked up from his musings and saw Kya and Bumi heading to him while flying on one of the juvenile bison. Part of him was scared that they would fall off if one of them suddenly hit their sexual maturity, but another part told him they would be fine. They had been riding bison for their lives, and they would find it completely normal now...especially Tenzin.

"What's up, kids?" Aang asked his daughter and son as they slid down from the animal's back. "Next time, though, ask someone before you get onto a bison on your own."

"Dad, I'm almost twenty; I can get on one on my own okay," Kya interjected. Then she calmed down and went on, "Mom said she's feeling better and wants to help us plan the surprise party for Harry. But she can't do it without you."

Aang smiled, relieved that his wife was recovering. "That's a big relief. I was going to start on the party after I fed the lemurs. Why don't we head back on the bison?"

"And hurry up!" Bumi said, hopping back onto the bison. "Mom can't wait anymore, and Harry will be back from the Southern Water Tribe at noon!"

That, Aang remembered. Sokka and Suki had decided to take Harry on a vacation away from Air Temple Island and Republic City to go to the south. He wouldn't be surprised if they took him over to Kyoshi Island either...and he hadn't been there in two months, where he had taken Tenzin to ride on the elephant koi. Aang walked over to the teenage bison, which was half the size of a fully-grown adult and big enough for a few people to get on, and hopped on with Kya.

The bison had taken off and headed back to the main island since the lemur forest was on another part of the island. Once they got off at the house and it flew off, Katara was already out and waiting for them. As usual, Aang admired the way his wife revealed her beauty in the sunlight, for the sight of her in the sunlight twenty-eight years ago was still fresh in his mind.

"Hey sweetheart," Aang greeted Katara, heading over to hug her. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, sweetie," Katara replied, kissing his cheek. "In fact...I've been fine. Would you be mad if I told you..." Here, she had a rather mischievous look crossing over her face. "...I wasn't sick at all?"

Aang was surprised about this, but he could never bring himself to be angry with her. Not that he wanted to anyways. So he said, "I'm not angry...but why didn't you tell us you weren't sick?"

Katara answered, "I _was_ sick yesterday, actually. I wanted to share with you something during the party." Noticing the three kids looking at her in a curious way, she added, "Why don't we go ahead and get started? Harry will be here at noon today."

"Can I finish the cake?" Tenzin asked. "Dad told me all about how he used to help Monk Gyatso make some cakes for the monks."

Unknowingly to Aang, Kya and Bumi sent him some resentful looks. Remembering his favorite teacher, he said, "I can help you with that, Tenzin. Making the outside of the cake is good, but the true secret in making cakes is the gooey center inside. That or a creamy center, that is."

Tenzin smiled at this, and that made the Avatar feel happy that he had an AirBending son. But it looked like Bumi was about to tease him, for Katara quickly said, "We can all help make one. So what do you say?"

"Yeah," Bumi said, brightening up at once. "But I bet I can milk the bison faster than you guys!"

"No way, I can!" Kya laughed with a grin on her face. "Besides, Mom taught me a lot about WaterBending. I'm one of the best students in her class after all."

That made Aang and Katara share a smile. Of course their children were different from each other, but they were proud of them all the same.

**...**

For the rest of the morning, the Avatar and his family had set to work on the party for Harry. Aang did not know how they celebrated birthdays in Harry's world, but he would make sure this party went well. Of course his children got competitive when it came to making the cake, yet he knew they wanted the party to be a great one.

And just as Momo Two helped weave a banner around some poles, a knock sounded on the door.

"It's him," Aang told his family. "Close the windows and find a hiding spot."

In the meantime, Harry had just gotten back from the Southern Water Tribe on a southern ship. Sokka had Suki had been kind to him the past few days, but they weren't Aang and Katara to him. Not only was Sokka a member of the Republic City council, but he was also the chieftain of the Southern Water Tribe...and a good leader he was too. As for Suki, she had shown why she was the leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and she showed why due to her swift skills and cunning.

_Not to mention that it was freezing, _he thought with a grimace. It had been cold in England in winter, but the South Pole...he had heard it was the coldest place in the world, and it was true. Thankfully, there were houses with fireplaces where he could warm up at.

They had just reached the main house on the island when Harry noticed something odd. The lights inside were turned off, and no sound was coming from inside. He gave Sokka and Suki a worried look, and Sokka shrugged while Suki said "Might as well go inside." So Harry walked over to the front door and gently pushed it open, stepping inside and squinting in the dark.

"SURPRISE!"

As the lights came on, Harry fell back with shock, hitting the wall and feeling his glasses fall off. Momo Two had leapt onto his face and started licking his nose, sniffing and chittering, as Sokka and Suki pulled him back to his feet.

"Okay, off of him," Aang laughed, stepping out from the kitchen while scooping the lemur off of the boy. "Well, Harry...happy birthday."

"Yes, happy birthday," Katara added as she joined her husband, helping Harry put his glasses back on. "We didn't know how you celebrated birthdays in your world, so we fixed a party up the best we could."

Bumi nodded quickly while he, Kya, Tenzin, and the Air Acolytes followed the alpha couple. "And we made a cake for you...and I beat Tenzin in making the best cream filling," he added with a laugh.

Tenzin looked over at him, a large vanilla cake with eleven candles in his arms. "I was the one who Dad taught to make a cake," he objected with a frown while putting the cake on the table.

"ANYWAYS," Kya spoke up. The slender WaterBender picked up a wrapped gift and put it on the table with the cake, continuing, "We also got you some presents...I hope you like them. Uncle Zuko and Aunt Toph wanted to come over, but they're busy. They sent you gifts, though."

Harry was too stunned to speak due to what had happened. The Dursleys had never given him a party, cake, or proper presents for his birthday. Whatever gift they had for him had been old and boring, and they included a hanger and Uncle Vernon's oldest pair of socks. This party and a loving family, however, was a whole new thing for him.

"Th-Thank you all," he rasped, wiping his eyes. "I never had a party before."

Aang smiled back at him. "It's no trouble, Harry. The reason you had to go with Sokka and Suki is that we had to prepare for this party."

"The preparation part can get boring, though," Sokka put in, a look of amusement on his face. "Trust me, you didn't miss a thing."

Suki responded by hitting his shoulder, but she smiled and kissed his cheek after that.

"And I got some good news not just for Harry...but for the whole family..." Katara had a blush coming over her cheeks as she finally announced, "This is the surprise I wanted to wait for until the party...I'm pregnant again."

Stunned silence filled the room as everyone gawked at her. Harry stared at the WaterBender in amazement, feeling as if water had clogged his ears. His foster mother was pregnant...he could get a new brother or sister.

"That's...that's amazing!" Aang finally declared with a smile while Sokka clapped her shoulder with a proud grin. The Avatar wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder and rested a hand gently on her slender belly, saying, "We're going to have another baby! I hope this pregnancy goes well this time."

"What happened to the last one?" Harry asked, realizing too late that it was a very insensitive question to ask.

Katara flinched and looked saddened by what he said, and Kya broke it to Harry gently: "...the baby was dead at birth...we even named her Nini..."

Harry nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry. About what happened and ruining the mood."

"You don't have to apologize," Katara said, managing to smile a bit while Suki rested a hand on her shoulder. "I wish we told you before. Ever since you came into our lives...we've seen you as a son of our own...and Nini would be with us in spirit."

"That's another reason we threw the party for you: you're one of us now," Aang replied, gently pushing the cake over to him. He lit the candles by Bending a nearby flame over them, adding, "By the way, blow out the candles and make a wish."

"Yeah, come on," Sokka said with a grin. "But don't tell anyone your wish."

Harry looked down at the cake while the Avatar's family and the Acolytes crowded around him. He had no idea what to wish for, for he already had a family who loved him even if they were in a different world. But he had to admit that staying in Republic City for a while could get pretty dull; he felt as if a certain part of him was still living in the world he left behind.

_I wish I can visit my world...and find my place in it, _he finally decided. And with a deep breath, he blew out the candles.

BOOM!

Everyone turned their heads quickly at the sound of the loud slam on the door, the Acolytes hurrying out of the living room. Something big was out there...and it was threatening to come inside with force.

Back to Aang, the AirBender froze as he heard the large something boom loudly again at the door. He didn't know what was out there, but it was going to have to answer to him for ruining his adopted son's party. A small part of him told him _It's probably just a bison_, but that sounded nothing like a bison. Besides, they couldn't knock.

"Who are you?" he called loudly. "Show yourself!"

BOOM! CRASH!

The door fell off its hinges and down to the ground, revealing a very large man. His face was almost hidden by a mane of shaggy black hair and a wild tangled beard, his black eyes looking around at the startled residents of Air Temple Island. He had a thick black coat and large boots that were about the size of very fat long-eared rabbits.

Aang gawked in awe up at this giant. He was even bigger than the biggest EarthBender he had ever seen, and he couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated. Of course he was the Avatar, but even the person linking between man and spirits had his fears.

"Sorry 'bout that," the giant grunted, turning back to the doorway. He bent down the best he could and gently lifted the door back up, putting it back into its hinges.

Finding his voice, Aang asked cautiously, "Who are you, sir? And why're you here?"

The giant walked over to him and towered over him. "Rubeus Hagrid, that's me name, keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. But yeh can call me Hagrid. Ev'ryone does. Be thankful yeh ain't those ruddy Dursleys. I heard wha' went on and wanted to strangle 'em hard."

"How do you know about the Dursleys?" Katara asked this time. "And about Harry?"

"I'll get to tha' in a moment," Hagrid replied. Looking around at Tenzin, he chuckled, "Mind, I haven't seen yeh since yeh was a baby, Harry, but yeh're a bit more along than I'd've expected. Mainly the baldness," he added with a grin.

Tenzin looked down in embarrassment. "I'm not Harry. The kid of the table is."

"He's right," Harry spoke up. "I'm Harry."

Hagrid nodded with pride. "Oh, well, of course you are! Got something for ya. 'Fraid I might've sat on it at some point! I imagine that it'll taste fine just the same." He fished a box out of that huge coat and handed it to Harry, adding, "Baked it meself. Words and all."

With a "Thank you", Harry opened it, and Aang and Katara walked over to see what it was. It was another cake with pink frosting and green icing that read _Happee Birthday Harry_ on the front. Their kids came over to see it, and they couldn't help but giggle.

"It's not ev'ryday a young man turns eleven, ain't it?" Hagrid asked with a smile. He sat down on the couch, which sagged under his large weight, and went on, "Like I said before, call me Hagrid, and I'm the keeper of keys an' grounds o' Hogwarts. 'Course you'll know about it."

He pulled out a frilly pink umbrella from the pocket and pointed it at the fireplace in front of the couch. _Poof! Poof! _Two sparks flew out of the tip of the umbrella, and a fire started in the hearth, leaving the Avatar family surprised. Aang knew FireBending was a lot easier, but he had no idea Hagrid could FireBend...if Harry's world DID have Bending.

"Actually...I don't know about Hogwarts," Harry admitted. "Sorry."

"We don't know about it either," Sokka put in. "In fact, we only heard about it just now."

Hagrid blinked at them before looking at Harry. "Blimey, Harry, didn't yeh ever wonder where yer mum and dad learned it all?"

Harry looked even more confused. "Learned all what?"

"...yeh're a wizard, Harry."

_Wizard? _Aang was confused, and by the looks on their faces, everyone else was too. He had heard of wizards before, charlatans who would trick people by using sticks to "Bend", though that was completely untrue. Bending was for anyone who was either born with the power or anyone who was willing to learn.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked in surprise.

"A wizard. And a thumpin' good'un, I'd wager, once you get trained up a bit. Which reminds me..." Hagrid dug into the pocket again and fished out five letters, giving one to Harry and the other four to Aang, Katara, and Sokka. "I got these letters here for the four of yeh...make sure that EarthBend'r friend of yours gets hers."

Aang and his companions gave their thanks and opened the letters. He read it through, feeling surprise course through his muscles, and looked through it again. It read as thus:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
>Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)<em>

_Dear Avatar Aang,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted as a teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September first. We await your owl by now later than July thirty-first._

_Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_A teacher? _Aang gave Katara a surprised look, and she returned it by mouthing "Teachers? Us?" He knew they both taught AirBending and WaterBending to willing pupils, and they had done a pretty good job at that, but teaching at a school...that was astonishing. In the meantime, Sokka and Suki headed off into the next room to possibly read over their letters.

Harry shook his head quickly. "No, you've made a mistake. I can't be...a-a wizard. I mean, I'm just...Harry. Just Harry."

Hagrid settled him down gently for a man of his size. "Well...Just Harry...did you ever make anythin' happen? Anythin' you couldn't explain when you were angry or scared?"

"He did, actually," Aang spoke up, recalling the trial of Yakone months ago. "Me and everyone else were in danger from a crime boss at a trial, and Harry was with me. He somehow teleported away and ended up back here to warn my wife and kids. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't know what was going on."

"Ah...see?" Hagrid asked Harry with a chuckle. "You'll see. Mind if I stay at this place fer the night, by the way?"

"Not at all," Katara replied. "You're very welcome here. In return, you can tell us more about this Hogwarts."

Hagrid nodded. "Agreed...oh, um...I'd appreciate if yeh didn't tell anyone at Hogwarts 'bout me lightin' that fire. Strictly speakin', I'm not allowed ter do magic."

"Why not?" Kya asked. "If you're from a place with magic, why aren't you allowed to use it?"

"Oh, well..." Hagrid looked uneasy while Aang and Katara gave their daughter a chiding look for asking that. "I was at Hogwarts meself, but I got expelled, ter tell yeh the truth. In me third year. They snapped me wand in half an' everything. But Dumbledore let me stay on as gamekeeper. Great man, Dumbledore."

Aang saw Katara and Kya give Hagrid a sympathetic while Tenzin asked, "Not to be rude, but why were you expelled?"

Bumi nodded quickly. "Yeah! Did you drown the school in killer shrimp?"

"Bumi!" Katara scolded him firmly. "Don't ask questions like that!"

Hagrid merely chuckled. "Ah, no harm done, miss. Now what say we get back to that party of yers. I won't say no ter a piece o' cake, by the way."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: All done, folks! I hope you like it, or I'll fix it if there's anything wrong you see with this chapter. Plus, my sister and brother-in-law have finally moved out of the house. The latter had been rather controlling of everyone, threw his anger at us, and dishonored Tank by treating his two pups as lesser than dirt. That, and who in the HECK had the idea of SCHEDULING dinner?! So...life is back to normal.**

**And we also got Survivors: The Broken Path and The Search library edition yesterday. Good news first: Zuko gets reunited with Ursa at long last, solving the epic question of what happened to her, and Lick got her new name: Storm. Bad news is that Azula escapes, and Fiery dies thanks to Terror and his pack (I liked that mastiff). I kinda feel bad for Azula after reading The Search, but I hate Alpha even more.**

**Read and review, folks! Anyone who reads and reviews this story and the next chapter will get a virtual statuette of your favorite ATLA character along with a pizza and drink. I do welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh; you can ask questions too. Flames, however, are NEVER allowed or else they'll burn logs in the fireplace.**

**See ya next time!**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! I'm trying to get myself back into writing more FanFiction stories, but I'll try my best to upload this story as soon as I can.**

**About what'll happen on this chapter, do you mind if I skip some parts? I'll only mention some of the parts, but I'll put in the important parts. This will explain the death of Harry's parents just as it was played out in the movie. Of course there will also be the parts when Harry gets his wand and the other stuff, so I'l try to make the most of it.**

**Okay, enough of that. So grab your drinks because this chapter will take a while.**

**Disclaimer: Both Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter don't belong to me. They belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling, these three awesome creators and writers.**

**Uploading Date: March 18, 2014 (The Rift part 1 in bookstores)**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Diagon Alley**_

Night had fallen over Air Temple Island as everyone prepared for the next day. Harry's eleventh birthday had been a success, and the children seemed very eager to ask Hagrid many questions about this Hogwarts place. Surprisingly for a person of his size, Hagrid had been kind to them, for he said that working with kids always brought out a soft spot in him. Aang had a feeling that with him around, Harry would be okay when he went to this school.

Soon enough, it had been time to turn in for the night. Hagrid had volunteered to sleep in the living room for the night, and everyone would be dreaming good dreams that night.

But as the Avatar and his wife slept by each other's sides, Aang was haunted by a nightmare.

_"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"_

_"_Avada Kedavra_!"_

_Aang had found himself in a room, a spacious room, and it looked like an adult Harry was facing a strange man...but this man had hazel eyes and no scar on his forehead. The strange man was a horrible sight, though: red snakelike eyes glaring hatefully at him, his snakelike nose's nostrils flaring with savage delight. He was wearing black robes, and in his pale spider-like hands held a stick that fired a green light at the victim._

_The green light filled the cramped hallway, it lit the pram pushed against the wall, it made the banisters glow like lightning rods, and the black-haired man fell dead to the ground like a very limp ragdoll._

_With a cold smirk, the red-eyed man climbed the steps, and Aang followed him, scared of what was to happen next. Finally, the horrible man broke down a door with a swipe of his stick, and he stepped inside. Cowering near a crib was a young red-haired woman, shielding a cooing black-haired baby from him. Aang could hear the desperation in her voice as she stepped back and faced the intruder._

_"Not Harry, not Harry! Please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside, you silly girl...stand aside now."_

_"Not Harry, please no! Take me! Kill me instead-"_

_"This is my last warning."_

_"Not Harry! Please...have mercy...have mercy...not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything..."_

_"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"_

_That was when he lost it: he roared that same curse again, and the green light hit the woman in her chest, making her fall to the ground...dead. As Aang stared down at her, horrified, he saw the man stalk towards the baby, so he darted forward to shield the infant from him. He had just looked up to see those vivid red eyes glowing before a green light enveloped the room._

With a gasp, Aang sat up straight in his bed, sweating and panting from the vivid nightmare he had just had. That was too vivid and real to be a nightmare...he had actually seen Harry's parents and how they had died. He looked over at Katara to see if she was okay, and she was, sleeping calmly next to him and looking so serene in her sleep. Aang smiled a bit down at his newly-pregnant wife, thankful that his family was still safe, before looking out the window.

The moon was slowly going down towards the sea; it would be dawn soon. Wiping the sweat off his face, Aang nestled in closer to his wife until he fell asleep once again.

**...**

Warm sunlight flooded into the room as Katara woke up and stretched grandly. It was a new day for her foster son, for Harry would be introduced into a new world in his world. She looked to the side and noticed an empty spot in the queen-sized bed and supposed that Aang had gone off to fulfill his duties at the city for a while. Her children, meanwhile, would probably be awake by now...but she didn't know about Hagrid.

Speaking of him, she pondered as she made her way over to the shower, it looked like Harry could find a way back to his world after all. He was a wizard now, as Hagrid had said, and whatever that meant, he could have a whole adventure ahead of him. Katara kept thinking over the possibilities as she unrobed herself and stepped into the warm shower, wondering what they could do when they would go shopping at this wizard place.

_We got gifts for him, _she thought, recalling the items she and her family bought from a market. They included a pair of Fire Nation robes, a Water Tribe necklace, and an Earth Kingdom bag. _But it's time he got gifts from his true world._

Once she was finished with her shower and got dressed in her Water Tribe robes, she headed down to the kitchen to make something. Kya was already making something, and Katara guessed her daughter was cooking more meat than vegetables even though the Acolytes taught her some cooking tips. Bumi and Harry were at the table and discussing what they could see in the new world...but Tenzin wasn't there. Katara supposed Aang had taken him to work with him and made a mental note saying that he shouldn't keep doing that until he was older.

"Morning, kids," she greeted her children. After they returned the greetings, she said, "I know your father went to work, and he took Tenzin with him...but where's Hagrid?"

"Sleeping on the couch," Bumi piped up. "Wouldn't he crush the sofa with all that weight?"

Katara looked sternly at him. "Bumi, what did I say about asking questions like that?"

Bumi shrugged. "Sorry, Mom. Uncle Sokka taught me stuff like that," he mumbled, and Katara knew she couldn't really be mad at him for being like his uncle. "But you gotta admit that he's the biggest guy we've ever seen."

"All the same, I'll have a word to him about...hey!"

Katara backed away from the window as a feathery ball of fluff flew into the kitchen. It was a beige-colored bird with a white heart-shaped face and deep black eyes. She was uneasily reminded of Wan Shi Tong, the giant owl spirit that guarded the spirit library in the Spirit World. Noticing Hagrid on the couch, the owl flew over to his sleeping form, dropped a newspaper onto him, and flew over to his coat, which it started attacking.

She raced over, scolding, "Hey! Stop that! Get away from there!" and waving an arm at the bird. The owl gave her a hissing screech and continued attacking the coat, making her feel annoyed. She looked over at Hagrid and tried to shake him awake, saying, "Hagrid! An owl's attacking your coat, and I don't know why!"

"Pay 'im," came a sleepy grunt. "He wants payin' fer delivern' the paper...look in me coat and look fer five lil' bronze coins."

Katara had no idea what to do about that, though. There were so many pockets in this coat that she didn't know where to look first. Just then, Harry darted over and reached into a pocket, fishing out some bronze coins like Hagrid said. He dropped the coins into a leather pouch on the owl's leg, and the owl gave a hoot before taking off and sailing out the window.

"Do those birds always act like this?" she asked, reclining on the couch.

Hagrid sat up slowly from his sleeping spot, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Not always. They'd take ter a peckin' if yeh don't pay 'em quickly. But anyways, mind if I cook up a little somethin' here?"

"I'm making some breakfast right now," Kya spoke up, appearing from the kitchen. "Since Dad and Tenzin are away, we can get to the Water Tribe diet. That, and Mom would need more than just fruit and vegetables to keep her new baby healthy."

_That's right, _Katara remembered as she rested a hand on her slender stomach. _Harry can know what it'll be like to have a new brother or sister._

"Fruits, veg'tables, it's all fine ter me," Hagrid said, sitting on a chair and causing it to creak. "We'll go pick them AirBend'rs up soon, and we'll get ter the other world."

"How did you get here anyways?" Harry asked.

Hagrid chuckled. "Flew."

Everyone else shared confused looks. Only Aang knew how to glide or fly with a glider, and Tenzin was learning how to glide from his father. How could another person learn how to fly without AirBending?

"'Course, I needed a portal o' sorts ter get here," Hagrid admitted sheepishly.

"How do you get the portal over here?" Kya asked as she and her mother started handing the plates of food out.

Hagrid held up a small green object that looked like a swirling crystal, making Bumi look on in awe. "Dumbledore came across this, see, and he reckons it'd be a great way ter get between the two worlds. Great man, Dumbledore."

"Isn't Dumbledore the headmaster at this school inviting Harry?" Katara asked.

"Yes'm," Hagrid said. "Now let's get ter eatin' before we head out. Looks like good food here."

**...**

Of course, Aang didn't mind taking half a day off of his duties to take Harry to his real world. After all, he felt that he needed to spend more time with his children. He had also taken Tenzin to work with him because he had a feeling his youngest son had a future career as a member of the Republic City council. Anyways, they had made it back to Air Temple Island, where Harry was dressed up in novice AirBending clothes, the same clothes he wore twenty eight years ago.

As he and Tenzin prepared themselves for going to Harry's world, Katara had filled him in on what Hagrid had told them all. Aang knew he had given Sokka and Toph their letters, and they would get picked up by someone else to escort them around. But he never expected there to be a way back into Harry's world.

"A portal to the other world?" Aang asked, looking around at Katara, his children, and Hagrid "How were you able to get one of those?"

"Dumbledore gave this thing here ter me th' day before," Hagrid said, holding up something that looked like a floating green crystal. "This lets anyone move from both world. Yeh all ready?"

Just then, Momo Two ran over to Tenzin and gazed up at him. Tenzin scooped him up and placed him on his shoulder, saying, "I'm all ready now."

"I'd like to stay here, though," Kya spoke up. "Not to offend you, but I just wanna help run the island when Mom and Dad are around."

"Okay," Katara said as she hugged her daughter. "But remember, no boys over while we're away, no-"

Kya pulled away, protesting, "Mom, I'm almost an adult now! I can take care of myself!"

Hagrid watched as Harry pulled his letter back out. "Still got yer letter, Harry? There's a list there of everything yeh need."

Harry unfolded a second piece of paper Aang hadn't seen before and read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_  
><em>First-year students will require:<em>  
><em>1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)<em>  
><em>2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<em>  
><em>3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags<em>

_COURSE BOOKS_  
><em>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<em>  
><em>The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk<em>  
><em>A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot<em>  
><em>Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling<em>  
><em>A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic SwitchOne Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore<em>  
><em>Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger<em>  
><em>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander<em>  
><em>The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble<em>

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_glass or crystal phials_

_telescope set_

_brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Can we buy all this in London?" Harry wondered.

Hagrid chuckled. "If yeh know where to go."

He held up the little green crystal, which rose into the air and started glowing, revealing a portal which had buildings Aang had never seen before. Once the portal was stretched up to Hagrid's size, all seven of them (plus Momo Two) stepped inside right to the other side.

Aang had never seen this "London" place before, but Harry did talk about it sometimes. Though Hagrid seemed to know where he was going, he appeared to be not as used to getting there in Harry's way as the Avatar and his family. He got stuck in the ticket barrier on some underground train and complained loudly that the seats were too small and the trains too slow. And even some people were staring at Aang and his family, looking like he was a dragon: calm at first but then attacking the next if provoked.

"I don't know how the Muggles manage without magic," Hagrid grumbled as they climbed a broken-down estaircase that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

"There's EarthBending," Katara reasoned. "When Aang and I were younger, we saw trains being propelled by EarthBending."

Harry put in, "But Bending doesn't exist in this world. We got electricity."

"Like LightningBending?" Tenzin asked. "FireBenders are starting to use it as some kind of energy and fuel."

Then they walked on. Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily, and all the others had to do was keep close to him, and more people stared at the Bending family. They passed many buildings Aang and his family had never seen before, but nothing looked as if it could sell you a magic wand. Could there really be piles of gold buried miles beneath them? Were there really shops that sold spell books and broomsticks?

_This place is weird...and I've seen weird, _Aang thought in amazement. Even though everything Hagrid had told Harry so far was unbelievable, the Avatar couldn't help but trust him.

"This is it," the giant said, coming to a halt as he pointed to a tiny dirty-looking bar. "The Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place."

Aang saw Katara grimace at the tiny grubby-looking inn and wished it was cleaner. If Hagrid hadn't pointed it out, they wouldn't have noticed it was there. The people hurrying by didn't glance at it, their eyes sliding from the big book shop on one side to the record shop on the other as if they couldn't see it at all. It was strange that the Avatar, his family, and Hagrid could see it, but they merely walked inside.

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of a drink, one of them smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old bartender, who was bald and looked like a toothless walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Everyone seemed to know Hagrid, for they waved and smiled at him, and the bartender even reached for a glass, saying, "The usual, Hagrid?"

"Can't, Tom, I'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid said, clapping his great hand on Harry's shoulder and making his knees buckle. "I'm takin' Harry an' his new family for shoppin' to be a student and teachers."

Just then, the entire bar went completely still and silent. Tom gaped at Harry and rasped, "Good Lord..." Tom gaped in awe and surprise. "...is this...can this be...?"

Aang saw them staring at Harry and wished they wouldn't. Harry was partly shy, and being in a large crowd always made him nervous.

"Bless my soul," the old bartender whispered, "Harry Potter... what an honor." He hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Harry and seized his hand, tears in his eyes as he rasped, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Everyone was staring at Harry while Hagrid was beaming. Aang didn't know why everyone was treating Harry like a god, but he had a feeling they would find out soon. There was a scraping of chairs, and Harry was awkwardly shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky Cauldron.

At one point, a tiny man in a top hat squeaked, "Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you. Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" Harry said as the little man's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

"He remembers!" Dedalus Diggle cried, looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? He remembers me!"

Harry shook hands again and again, and Aang was sure he had no other response for all of this praising they were giving him.

A pale young man with a purple turban on his head made his way forward, very nervously while one of his eyes was twitching. Noticing him, Hagrid exclaimed, "Professor Quirrell! Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Quirrell stammered, grasping Harry's hand. "C-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you. A-A-And your family...s-so n-n-nice..."

While Harry greeted the professor, Tenzin whispered to Bumi, "Why's he stammering? I can't hear him speak properly."

Bumi gave a grunt as if to say _Beats me_.

"What sort of magic do you teach, Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," Quirrell muttered, looking as if he didn't want to think about it. He laughed nervously and went on, "N-not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?. You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." But he looked terrified at the very thought of it.

_What's wrong with him? _Aang wondered. _What got him spooked?_

But the others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Harry to himself, acting as if they didn't want him to go away. Just then, Katara whispered, "Hagrid, I think it's time to go."

"Oh," Hagrid mumbled. "Er...must get on, lots ter buy. Come on, Harry."

After one last handshake, Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Katara winced at the sight of this, but Aang didn't seem to mind. If that wanted to revert to nature, he wouldn't mind one bit.

Hagrid grinned at Harry. "Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh. Mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Poor guy," Bumi remarked. "He looked like what the cat owl dragged in and threw back up. Hey, it's the truth!" he insisted as Tenzin gave him a weird look.

"Is he always that nervous?" Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag. Never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject. Now where's me umbrella?"

_Vampires? _Aang shared confused looks with his wife and sons while Hagrid counted bricks in the wall above the trash can. _What's all that about? And how can Quirrel be scared of the subject he's teaching?_

"Three up...two across...right, stand back." Hagrid tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered while a small hole appeared in the middle. It grew wider and wider, and soon, they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid to fit through, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome..." Hagrid said as he smiled, "...to Diagon Alley."

They stepped through the archway. Harry looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall. The sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. A sign hanging over them said, Cauldrons - All Sizes - Copper, Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-Stirring - Collapsible.

"Yeah, you'll be needin' one," Hagrid told Harry. "But we gotta get yer money first."

"But where can we get some?" Tenzin asked curiously. "I don't think the money from our world will work here."

Hagrid nodded towards a big white building up ahead. "Gringotts. That's where it it. It's called the safest place 'sides Hogwarts if you wanna keep somethin' safe."

Aang found himself wishing he had about eight more eyes like a spider fly. He turned his head around as they walked up on, trying to look at everything at once: the shops, the things outside them, the people shopping. A plump red-haired woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, seventeen Sickles an ounce...they're mad..."

A soft hooting came from a shop with a sign saying _Eeylops Owl Emporium: Tawny, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy_. Several boys at Tenzin and Harry's age had their noses pressed against a window with broomsticks in it. One little boy was saying, "Look, it's the new Nimbus Two Thousand! It's said to be the fastest ever!"

There were shops selling robes, shops selling telescopes and strange silver instruments Aang had never seen before in his world. There were windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eels' eyes, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon. Aang heard a groan behind him and saw Katara look around in revulsion at those things.

"What're they selling this stuff for?" his wife asked, looking a bit green in the face. "I feel like getting sick again."

"That's probably the way things run here," Aang reassured her gently as they walked on. "Just be sure not to get sick anymore."

Katara nodded. "I'll try."

They had reached a snowy white building that towered over the other little shops. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was...

"Yeah, that's a goblin," Hagrid said quietly as they walked up the white stone steps toward him. "They run the bank here. Not the friendlist o' critters, but they're crafty, see."

The goblin was a head shorter than Harry and Tenzin; it had a dark clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. Despite his gruesome appearance, he bowed politely to them as they walked inside. Now they were facing a pair of silver doors with words engraved upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours._

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

Tenzin nodded before turning to Aang. "Dad, isn't that like when you, Mom, and Uncle Sokka visited Wan Shi Tong's library?"

"That's right...maybe we can find some history here." He looked up at Katara and said, "Tenzin and I will be going in with Harry and Hagrid. What about you?"

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Tenzin doesn't like bumpy rides, and I don't want to rock the baby in this state." She laid a gentle hand on her stomach while she spoke as he did the same. "We can just wait out here."

"Yeh can come on in," Hagrid said as Aang and Bumi caught up with the others. "But them carts in there...yeh might wanna wait that out."

A pair of goblins bowed all six of them through the silver doors, and they were in a vast marble hall. A hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, observing precious stones through spectacles. Even though there were too many doors to count leading off the hall and more goblins were showing people in and out of these, Aang felt that there was some kind of power deep within the building. They made for the counter, which was on a pedestal.

"Morning," Hagrid greeted the head goblin. "We've come ter take some money outta Mr. Harry Potter's safe."

The head goblin made a commenting grunt and said, "And does Mr. Potter have his key, Sir?"

Hagrid nodded. "Got it here somewhere."

At this, he started emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblin's book of numbers. The goblin wrinkled his nose, and Tenzin joined his mother in doing the same. In the meantime, Bumi and Harry were watching the goblin on their right weighing a pile of rubies as big as glowing coals.

Finally, Hagrid held up a key, saying, "Ah...here's the lil' devil."

The goblin looked at it closely. "That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid saod importantly, throwing out his chest. "It's about the You-Know-What in Vault You-Know-Which-One."

The goblin read the letter carefully. "Very well," he said, handing it back to Hagrid, "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits back inside his pockets, he, Aang, Tenzin, and Harry followed Griphook toward a door leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault You-Know-Which-One?" Harry asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Getting an idea and being curious himself, Aang asked, "Since Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I are gonna become teachers, can you tell us?"

Hagrid shrugged as they headed into a stone hallway with torches and railway tracks. "Er...I might. Mind yeh, can't say it in front o' the kids. Top secret, see."

As they talked, Griphook whistled, and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks toward them. The four of them climbed in (Hagrid with some difficulty) and were off.

At first they just hurtled through a maze of twisting passages. Harry tried to remember the directions, but it was impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering.

The Avatar's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them open. He thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage and wondered if it was a dragon, but why a dragon? Only he, Zuko, and a few others knew what happened to the last dragons. Besides, it was too late; they plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Then, when the cart stopped at last beside a small door in the passage wall, Hagrid got out and leaned against the wall to stop trembling. Griphook unlocked the door, green smoke billowed out, and as it cleared, Harry gasped along with Aang and Bumi. Inside were mounds of gold coins all over the place. There were also columns of silver and heaps of little bronze Knuts...the kind of coins Katara and Kya told him about.

"All yours," smiled Hagrid.

All Harry's...it was incredible. Aang and his family had never known about this, and by the look on Harry's face, he didn't know either. And all the time there had been a small fortune belonging to him, buried deep under London.

Hagrid helped Harry pile some of it into a bag. "The gold ones are Galleons," he explained as he helped out. "Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle, it's easy enough. Right, that should be enough fer a couple o' terms; we'll keep the rest safe for yeh."

"Wow..." Bumi gazed around at the coin piles. "What can we buy with this?"

Seeing the glint in his older son's eyes, Aang chided him, "This is Harry's money; he can do whatever he likes with it. We have our own money."

"I can share some if you like," Harry told the young non-Bender, and Aang was happy to have had adopted the young boy.

In time, Hagrid turned to Griphook. "Vault seven hundred and thirteen now, please, and can we go more slowly?"

"One speed only," said Griphook.

So they got back into the cart, and they were going even deeper now and speeding up. The air became colder and colder like a chilly winter day as they hurtled round tight corners. They went rattling over a ravine, and Harry leaned over the side to try to see what was down at the dark bottom, but Bumi pulled him back by the scruff of his neck.

"Can't let you fall," Bumi told him. "Brothers gotta watch out for each other."

Finally, they came to a halt before a vault: Vault seven hundred and thirteen. But unlike the other vaults they had seen, this one had no keyhole.

"Stand back," Griphook said importantly. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers, and it simply melted away. "If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there."

"How often do you check to see if anyone's inside?" Harry asked.

Griphook said with a rather nasty grin, "About once every ten years."

"Ten years?" Bumi asked. "But that'll mean there'll be no games or no food! What'll someone do?"

As the vault opened, Aang saw Harry lean forward as if wanting to see fabulous jewels...but at first it looked empty. Then he noticed a little package wrapped up in brown paper lying on the floor. Hagrid picked it up and tucked it deep inside his coat. Aang wanted to ask what it was, but he kept quiet about it; as he, Katara, and their friends were going to be teachers, they would find out soon.

"Come on, back in this infernal cart," Hagrid said. "And don't talk to me on the way back; it's best if I keep me mouth shut."

**...**

Things outside Gringotts were pretty uneventful except at the robes store. Harry had met a blond boy who appeared to be snooty and rude like one of the girls who teased Toph twenty-eight years ago. As soon as he had insulted Harry's parents and left, Katara told him not to be friends with a boy like that; a friend like that would poison his heart. Other than that, it wasn't that eventful...though they did get Harry some school stuff like pots, potion ingredients (though Katara had to wash his hands with WaterBending after that), and plenty of books.

_This world is wonderful and strange, _Aang thought as they walked down the street. _I wonder if Roku or Monk Gyatso ever visited here?_

"Might as well get yeh a wand," Hagrid told Harry. "As a birthday present o' sorts."

The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A single wand (which looked like an ordinary stick) lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside; Hagrid had gone away to buy Harry a personal birthday present. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single small chair that Bumi decided to sit on because his feet were aching. Aang, Katara, and Harry looked around at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some kind of secret magic.

"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and the others jumped as an old man walked over tothem, his pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom.

"Hello," Harry said politely yet awkwardly.

The man smiled an old toothy smile. "Ah yes...yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry Potter. You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry, and Aang saw Katara lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. The old man gave the Avatar and his family polite greetings before looking back at the young boy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it; it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course. And that's where..." He was looking at the scar on Harry's forehead now.

_Harry's scar? _Aang thought. _What does that have to do with a wand?_

In the meantime, Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long finger. "I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do...right then, Mr. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," Harry said.

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around his head. As the tape measured Harry by itself, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Mr. Ollivander flitted around the shelves, taking down boxes. "That will do," he said, and the tape measure fell into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and waved it around a bit, but that caused plenty of wands to fall from the shelves. Right away, Mr. Ollivander took it away.

"Not the right one..." He took out another wand, saying, "Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try."

Bumi snickered at the attempts until he was hushed by his mother, and Tenzin looked skeptical. Harry tried again, but it caused the vase next to Bumi to shatter.

"No, no..definitely not. Here..." He took that wand away to replace it with a new one. "This is a rare one. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Give it a nice flick."

Harry took the wand, and both Katara and Aang were amazed to see a swirl of crimson wrap The Boy Who Lived. Harry raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air, and a stream of crimson and golden sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing leaping spots of light onto the walls.

Aang and Katara cheered happily for Harry and hugged each other for him, and Bumi cheered and threw him into a one-armed hug, giving him a noogie in the process. Even Tenzin joined in and sincerely congratulated his foster brother for such a feat. Then Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well...how curious...how very curious..."

He put Harry's wand back in its box and wrapped it up in sthin tannish brown paper, murmuring, "Curious...curious..."

"Sorry, but what's curious?" Harry asked him.

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare. "I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather, just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother...why, its brother...gave you that scar. Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember. I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter. After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible, yes, but great."

That made Aang think back to the day when he was declared to be the Avatar, one hundred and twenty eight years ago, all before he was frozen in the iceberg. In a way, it seemed like Harry was his own Avatar in this universe...but would Harry take control of his destiny? If so, he promised himself that he and Katara would help him every step of the way; that was what happened when he was supposed to save his world from former Fire Lord Ozai.

Just then, Hagrid had appeared at the window, telling Harry "Happy Birthday" before revealing the surprise. It was a pure white owl in a cage, just waking up and staring calmly around her. Aang guessed this was the time for his foster son to have a pet...a familiar of sorts like with Appa and Momo...to have around. And by the way Harry thanked Hagrid for the gift, things were going to look brighter for him.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go, everyone. I finished this chapter a bit earlier because I don't want this chapter to be too long. I was supposed to put the part about Hagrid telling them about Harry's parents' demise, but I'll put it at the beginning of the next, chapter. Oh, and if there's anything wrong with the characters or something, let me know, and I'll fix it.**

**I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that my girlfriend and I have broken up yesterday, and we had been together for a few months. We had a fun time together, and I'm sad she and I broke up...but I'm moving on. The good news, though, is that The Rift part 1 is out right now. We get to see the early stages of Republic City, Aang's Air Acolytes blooming into followers of Air Nomads, and Toph facing her parents once again.**

**Read and review, folks. I hope you had a great St. Patrick's Day, because anyone who reviews this chapter will get a virtual plush doll of a four-leaf clover. I welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh, but I don't allow flames. They'll be used to burn firewood.**

**See ya next time.**


	6. The Big Reveal

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded this story recently, but I've been waiting for a new monitor for my laptop. We haven't found one yet, but we're working on it.**

**A reviewer had asked me why Harry is going to the wizarding world if Aang and Katara were treating him right. Well, here's the answer: sometimes, the Call knows where you are. And about whether Harry had a say if he wanted to go or not...I forgot to add that, but he's interested in going. But hey, Harry won't forget all they had done for him, and it'll pass on to the Hogwarts days. And like I said before, Dumbledore will NOT be a bad guy on here. Yes, it's revealed that he's not perfect, but he's human like us.**

**Finally, this chapter might be short. So now...let's get to the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last AirBender and Harry Potter don't belong to me. They belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling; all credit for their characters and everything else belongs to them. **

**Uploading Date: April 15, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Big Reveal**_

After the day of shopping, it was soon time to head back to the Avatar world. Aang felt relieved by this, for the wizarding world was very confusing for him and his family. Everything there had been strange and amazing yet completely confusing for the AirBending Avatar. He had never known about the other world until he found Harry, and he had never really gotten a chance to explore it. Still, it was great to be home...if only Kya hadn't invited her singing nomad friends over without them knowing.

Once everyone had made it back to Air Temple Island, both Aang and Katara decided to make dinner together. Aang felt guilty that his wife did most of the cooking, and he wanted to help out some. So together, they made the usual assortments of vegetables and fruits with fish added for those who ate fish. But they would need help from another Air Acolyte since Hagrid would be staying over for dinner before heading off back to the other world.

"I already said I was sorry for trashing the house," Kya said over and over again when Bumi teased her about it. "But you know how much they want to sing Secret Tunnels without any noise."

"Still, you should've asked them to clean up after themselves," Katara reminded her firmly. "But hey, there's been worse messes than that."

Both Harry and Hagrid looked confused at this while mother and daughter chatted with each other. Lately, Kya had been interested in the stories of the singing nomads her parents had told her about, and she wanted to be like them to Sokka's dismay. Aang himself had no idea what else to do about that, but as long as she was okay, then he would support his daughter in pursuing this dream.

"Singin' nomads?" Hagrid asked. "Wha's that about?"

"Aang and Katara told all four of us about how they and Uncle Sokka met the singing nomads," Harry said, having started been used to calling Sokka his uncle. "That was when they also had their first kiss. You really did kiss in the tunnel, did you?" he asked said people.

Aang nodded. "That we did, Harry. We let love lead the way, just as the legend said."

"Really?" Bumi piped up from his plate of fish tenders. "Uncle Sokka and those nomads let giant EarthBending monsters lead _their _way!"

That made nearly everyone laugh, and even Tenzin chuckled a bit.

"I wanted to ask you something," Katara told Hagrid as they all settled down to eat some more. "Do you know what happened to Harry's parents? Because everyone at Diagon Alley kept talking about them, talking as if he's really famous."

That was when the easiness passed out the window. Everyone was staring at Hagrid now as if waiting for a very deep secret to burst out like a dam. But Aang pretty much already knew due to having had the nightmare just last night.

Hagrid looked uneasy, but he confessed in a low and worried voice, "I never expected this. I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of Harry, how much he didn't know." To Harry, he went on, "Harry, I don' know if I'm the right person ter tell yeh...but someone's gotta...yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'."

Aang shared a guilty look with Katara. If they had only taken Harry to his world and found out more...but they had no idea how those portals worked.

"I think you're the right person, Hagrid," Tenzin spoke up. "After all, you just introduced him and us to the wizarding world."

"Thanks, kid," Hagrid told him with a heartfelt grunt. "Well, it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh. Mind, I can't tell yeh everythin'; it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sat down, stared into the fire (that Aang Bended into the fireplace) for a few seconds, and then said, "It begins, I suppose, with...a person called...but it's incredible yeh don't know his name. Everyone in our world knows."

"Who?"

"Well...I don' like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does."

"Why not?" Kya asked curiously.

Harry added, "Kya's right. How can a name be bad?"

Hagrid looked even more serious. "First...and understand this, Harry, 'cause it's very important...not all wizards are good. Some of them go bad. A few years ago, there was one wizard that went as bad as you can go, and his name was V-"

But suddenly, he stopped and sighed.

"Could you write it down?" Harry suggested helpfully.

Hagrid shook his head. "Nah...can't spell it. All right...his name was...Voldemort."

"Voldemort?" Aang asked. He had never heard of such a name; it somehow reminded him of warts.

Hagrid shuddered. "Shh! Don' say the name...and don' make me say it again. It was dark times, Harry, dark times. Voldemort was gatherin' followers, brought 'em over to the dark side. Anyone who stood up ter him ended up dead. Yer parents fought against him, but nobody lived once he decided to kill them. Nobody...not one...'cept you."

Hagrid suddenly pulled out a spotted handkerchief and blew his nose with a sound like a foghorn. "Sorry," he rasped, trying to clear his eyes. "But it's that sad...knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find..."

_That's like what I saw in that vision. Poor kid, _Aang thought in sympathy, remembering his dream. As if sensing his bothered thoughts, Katara held his hand in hers and looked up at him with concerned blue eyes. He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders while noticing Tenzin walking over to huddle next to his father.

Hagrid was watching Harry sadly. "Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter the Dursleys...o'ly to find out yeh were gone. It took a while, but then we figured yeh were someplace else...away from there."

"And it's a good thing he's far away from there. Harry would've died if it weren't for Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen."

Everyone turned around to see the newcomer at the doorway. Toph was there with her daughter Lin (who was a year younger than Tenzin), sympathy on her otherwise tough face. The former was wearing her usual armor while Lin was wearing the slightly same clothing her mother wore years ago during the war.

"How long were you there?" Aang asked his EarthBending teacher.

"Long enough," Toph said, leading her daughter to the group. "And Hagrid's speaking the truth. I felt it with his feet on the ground."

Lin nodded with her mother as they all sat down. "Yeah. That poor kid," she added, mirroring what Aang had thought of Harry.

Speaking of Harry, said boy was looking up at the giant in a shocked way. "Voldemort...tried to kill me?"

"Yes," Hagrid said solemnly. "That ain't no ordinary cut on yer forehead. A mark like that only comes from bein' touched by a curse, and an evil curse at that."

"What happened to this guy?" Lin asked, sitting down beside a blushing Tenzin.

Hagrid looked over at her. "Well, some say he died. Codswallop, in my opinion. Nope, I reckon he's still out there, too tired to carry on." Back to Harry, he finished, "But one thing's certain, somethin' about you stumped him that night. That's why yeh're famous, Harry, that's why everybody knows yer name. Yeh're the boy who lived."

**...**

_The Boy Who Lived?_

Aang had pondered through all of this ever since Hagrid left Air Temple Island the next day, leaving them instructions on how to get on the train to Hogwarts. That sounded a lot like the monorails he saw at Ba Sing Se nearly twenty-eight years ago. But the monorails weren't what was on the Avatar's mind; it was Harry.

The young black-haired boy had not spoken a lot ever since that time at the table. He had not asked Katara if she needed help cleaning up and did not play with the kids after that. He didn't even offer to feed the bison and lemurs, but Aang guessed he had been thinking about the burden just placed on his shoulders. Come to think of it, Harry had just reminded him of himself when he was twelve: unable to accept his destiny until later in the future.

After helping Katara get checked on by the local healer, he went outside to find out where Harry had gone. Since he was too young still to handle a bison without supervision, he could be anywhere on the island. So Aang had went around, asking several acolytes if they had seen his foster son, and they all said he was somewhere near the cove where Kya was born. He thanked them graciously before heading over and at last finding him, where he was dipping his feet in the water and stroking his new owl's white feathers.

"Harry?" Aang asked, bringing his foster son's attention away from the owl. "What're you and your owl doing out here?"

"I just came out here for thinking," Harry replied. "First...what do you think of my new owl's name? Hedwig?"

Now that name was exotic for Aang too. "Hedwig? Where'd you get that from?"

The owl flew from his arm to his shoulder as Harry replied, "From one of my new spell books. Do you like it?"

"It sounds mysterious...but that sounds like a good name," Aang said with a smile. "A fitting name for the Boy Who Lived's owl after all."

But suddenly, the small smile on Harry disappeared while he looked away. Aang was dismayed at this before cursing himself, _You monkey-feathered fool! Calling Harry that after he heard what happened to his parents! _If Katara had ever heard what he said, he would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Out loud, he said, "Harry, I'm so sorry I said that. That was bad of me to say that, and-"

"It's fine," Harry mumbled, but he didn't look away from Hedwig, and his voice was now quiet. "Aang...why did Voldemort want to kill me? And why did my parents have to die? It's like everyone likes that I'm famous for surviving the curse when my parents died. Is it worth all that?"

"No," Aang murmured, looking away too. "I have no idea why Voldemort would want to kill you, but I know what you're feeling right now." As Harry looked back around, the Avatar said, "When I was twelve before I was frozen, there was a war brewing on the horizon, so the monks told me that I was the Avatar. Usually, an Avatar is told this when they were sixteen...but not in my case. My mentor Monk Gyatso was like a father to me, but the monks threatened to separate us when he wanted to treat me like a normal kid. That was when I ran away...and my entire nation died."

Harry looked even more down at that.

Seeing this, Aang reassured him, "But after all that, I still had Katara and Sokka with me on the journey. I also had Appa, Momo, Toph, Zuko, and many more friends we made along the way. We were fighting hard against the Fire Nation, and we weren't giving up. In the end, despite all the hardships...all the despair and heartbreaks...the reward at the end was very rich."

"What're you saying?" Harry asked, turning around and looking impatient.

"Look, the point is..." Aang walked forward and scooped him over until his entire arm was around his shoulder. "You have a great destiny as that Ollivander man said. You're destined to save the world you were born in...but that doesn't mean you can't be normal. You're like a normal kid like everyone else, and no one can take your childhood away from you. And you know what?" Harry was looking up at him with wide green eyes. "You remind me a lot of me when I was around your age, both unsure of what our place in the world is. So don't forget: you have a great destiny, but don't also forget to live your life."

Harry looked a bit happier about this. "You mean it?"

Aang nodded. "Yes...I promise, Harry. Life is to be savored."

"...thanks." Harry turned around and gave his foster father a hug around the middle. "I wish I had been raised more by you than my aunt and uncle. And...they've also been lying to me. What Hagrid said yesterday..."

"How so?" Aang asked after hugging him back. "How did your aunt and uncle lie to you?"

Harry stepped back. "They said my parents died in a car crash."

Aang was startled. "A car crash? They told you that? And what's a car, by the way?" he added curiously.

But just when Harry was about to answer, a familiar voice called, "Aang! Harry! There you are!"

They turned around to see Katara hurrying over to them, wearing light Water Tribe clothing for the summer. She had really changed her habits of living ever since she and Sokka had been on the road with him, changing lifestyles, personality, and even power.

"How did the checkup go?" Aang asked her. "Will the baby be alright?"

"Of course he or she will," Katara told him, smiling a bit when he rested a hand on her slender belly. "The baby won't be here for another eight months...and he or she will take time to develop."

"I thought babies came from the stork?" Harry spoke up.

Both adults stopped talking and stared at Harry as if he had grown an extra head. Then Katara asked carefully, "Um...the stork? Who told you that?"

Harry shrugged. "I saw it on the television before, telling us that babies came from the stork."

Now both adults couldn't help but feel amused, even if they didn't know what television really was. Harry was still too young for The Talk, but still, it wouldn't hurt for him to see a different view on how babies were born or created.

"Why don't you come back with us for a snack?" Katara suggested as she walked back towards the center of the island. "I'll tell you how babies are really made."

_See, there's nothing wrong with acting normal, _Aang thought with a sigh as Harry nodded and hurried after his foster mother. _If only the monks had let me be normal and raised by Monk Gyatso...but then I'd never meet Katara and the others...and we wouldn't have all of this._

That brought him back to Harry, wishing that he and Katara could do more for Harry. Aang knew that Harry's parents would still keep him if they had lived, but he made a small promise to their spirits. He and his family would really raise him as their own while he would never forget his true place.

_That, and Hogwarts is only a month away, _Aang thought. _Please, Monk Gyatso, let this school be one Harry can like._

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: See, what'd I tell you? Short, isn't it? But still, I hope you all liked this chapter; if not, just let me know, and I'll fix it the best I can. And the next chapter will take place roughly a month after this chapter left off.**

**Plus, yesterday has been two years since The Legend Of Korra first premiered (two weeks before my 18th birthday). That series has gone a long way ever since we all started watching it. The coming together of nations, the technology, the Equalists, the Avatar's origins...and the new characters too! I'm sure LOK will go down in history along with ATLA as one of the greatest Nickelodeon shows ever.**

**Read and review, folks! ****Anyone who does so will get a virtual plush doll of your favorite Legend Of Korra characters. That, or you can get a virtual six-pack of your favorite drinks or six bottles of it along with a pizza. I don't allow any flames, but I do welcome advice and constructive criticism as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	7. The Train Journey To Hogwarts

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! Well, this is the chapter...the chapter where they finally go to Hogwarts. However, I'd like to say this. A reviewer had asked me if they could see what Harry will Bend. I'll show you...but it won't be on this chapter. Sorry!**

**Besides that, it's soon gonna be my birthday coming up. We'll be celebrating it earlier, though, because my mom has work on Monday, and...I just want the excitement to last before I get bored again. And like I said before, this will be more like the movies than the books, so bear with me on this. And I'm hoping to get some money and Barnes And Noble gift cards to buy stuff like The Legend Of Korra Book 2 DVD and Survivors: The Endless Lake.**

**So now, it's time to go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Just remember, I own neither series. They belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling.**

**Uploading Date: April 28, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Journey To Hogwarts**_

_Today's the day, Harry. The time to go to Hogwarts._

Aang thought this over and over in his mind as he and Katara brought their foster son to the entrance of the portal Hagrid left them. Sokka and Toph had gotten the same trip with Hagrid, but it took a shorter time because there was only one child and two adults this time. But anyways, it would be the day when Team Avatar got to be teachers at this new school, and Aang would ask the headmaster there why they were chosen.

"We'll see you pretty soon," Zuko had said after they had spent the night at the Fire Nation. "Sooner than you think."

They set out the portal in front of them, and Sokka muttered, "'Sooner than you think'? What does he mean by that?"

"Heck, if I know," Toph replied while Lin and Aang's children said good-bye to their Fire Nation friends. "I guess we'll find out when we get there."

"Yeah," Tenzin piped up. "Can we go please? I want to see more of Harry's world."

So all of them stepped through the portal one by one, and off they went.

When they made it to the other side, Aang looked around, taking in the sight before them. Large machines like the trains at Ba Sing Se towered over them, and people were walking back and forth among them. He didn't know what to do first, but Harry apparently did, for he walked over to a man wearing some kind of blue uniform.

"Excuse me," he called. "Do you know where platform nine and three quarters is?"

"Nine and three quarters?" the man snorted. "You mad? There is no platform nine and three quarters!" Then he walked away, muttering more about mad people.

Harry sighed, and Aang saw Katara gently lay a hand on his shoulder. Now they were stuck in the middle of this place, unable to find someone else where the Hogwarts train was at. So far, there wasn't anyone in the crowd with pointy hats and long blowing capes...except Aamg himself since he was wearing his master AirBender robes.

"Should we head back?" Sokka spoke up. They all looked at him, and he suggested, "Maybe this Hogwarts place isn't really real at all. Maybe it's just a joke."

"I doubt that," Katara replied. "Diagon Alley and all the stuff inside looked really real."

Sokka was about to reply...when a voice not far from them said, "This place is packed with Muggles. We better catch up before the train does."

_Muggles? _Aang saw his children share excited looks before he looked up past their heads. A family of redheaded people were hurrying past them, each pushing a cart with an owl cage on each. At last...people like witches and wizards that could help them and Harry out!

They headed closer to the group of redheads as a plump woman was saying to two identical boys, "All right then, Fred. You're next."

"He's not Fred. I am!" the one not being spoken to spoke up.

"Honestly, woman. You call yourself our mother?" the one being spoken to added. "Can't you see I'm Fred?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, George," the woman replied.

"George" started heading towards the wall only to turn around and say with a grin "I'm only joking. I am Fred!" And then...to the amazement of the Avatar world denizens...he ran towards the wall and disappeared.

_Okay, this is beyond weird, _Aang thought as he saw Bumi whisper something into Tenzin's ear. Hagrid had never mentioned anything about passing through a wall; all he said was to get to platform nine and three quarters. But still, it was better safe than sorry to ask the woman for where to get to the platform.

"Excuse me," Katara called before Aang could explain the plan. When the redheads looked up, the Water Tribe woman got near and asked, "Can you tell us where to get to platform nine and three quarters? Our foster son is starting his first year at Hogwarts."

The woman looked around kindly at Harry before saying, "So he's new to Hogwarts? Ron here is too."

The youngest boy looked like he was nearly the height of the boy with the glasses, tall and lanky like Aang himself when he was a teenager. There were plenty of freckles on his face, but he apparently didn't mind and was giving Harry a supportive look.

"So can you tell us how to get to the platform?" Kya asked.

"Of course...and you can call me Molly if you want," the woman said. "By the way, just turn to the barrier in front of us and head on through. Don't stop, and don't worry; you won't crash."

"Thanks," Aang thanked her with a slight bow. "My name's Aang, and this is my family. My wife, our friends, and I are going to be new teachers at Hogwarts."

Molly smiled at this. "I hope you four do wonderful there. What subjects will you be teaching?"

Sokka shrugged. "We have no idea. That's also why we're taking the train: to ask this Dumbledore guy what we gotta teach there."

"That would be best," Molly said. "And remember to head towards the barrier. Keep running, and don't think about crashing."

"Good luck," the little girl with them added. She looked like she was around Lin's age.

They said their good-luck too before turning to said barrier. It was just a brick wall, so how were they supposed to go through it? Were they supposed to chant something and then appear inside it? But it appeared that Harry was brave enough to try, for he went on ahead...and disappeared.

"Whoa!" Bumi exclaimed. "Did you see that?! It's awesome!"

"But how did he do it?" Lin asked, heading over to feel the wall with EarthBending. But just then, she suddenly fell into the barrier itself!

"Lin!" Toph exclaimed, watching her daughter vanish behind the barrier. She then said, "I'm going. I'm going behind that barrier and see if Lin's there."

Tenzin nodded right away. "And we have to see if she's okay!" he piped up, and Aang remembered that his son had a crush on Lin.

Together, the master MetalBender and the young AirBender headed through the barrier, disappearing from sight. Sokka followed them, and Aang, Katara, Kya, and Bumi followed short. To their surprise, the barrier didn't make them crash like they had feared; instead, they found themselves on the other side of the barrier. Harry and Lin were waiting for them, standing before a great scarlet train that billowed out clouds of steam from the top. Without waiting for anyone else to come, they all made their way to the train.

Once they were in the train, it was decided on who would sit where. Sokka, Bumi, and Kya were sitting in one compartment, Toph, Lin, and Tenzin in another, and Aang and Katara had one of their own. Harry, in the meantime, was joined by the red-haired boy they met earlier. But just as they made it to the inside, Aang saw Katara suddenly trip as something small and warty hopped past them, so he caught her just in time, his arms around her waist. He didn't know what that was, but he would need to ask someone who let that creature lose in the train.

"Thank you. I don't know what would...Aang?" Katara asked, turning around in suspicion. "Are you...are your hands on my butt?"

Aang blushed hard, his hands accidentally grabbing her well-rounded butt before she fell. He quickly released her and said, "Sorry about that."

The suspicion on Katara's face lifted as she said with a smile, "It's okay, Aang. It's just...this isn't the right place to be doing that. There are other children here."

"I know." Then... "...it's still kinda big and sexy."

"Aang!" Katara scolded him, but she still had the humor on her face. "Will you stop talking about my butt? Someone might be listening."

Aang quickly cleared his throat, knowing that things would be awkward if someone heard him talking about his wife's butt. Thankfully, no one had really come over a lot when the conversation was going on...except for Bumi coming out to snicker "Dad's talking about Mom's butt again" only for Sokka to quickly pull him back into the booth.

**(Author's Note: Yeah, I admit it. I like big butts, and I cannot lie. Quit staring!)**

Due to being next door to Harry and the red-haired boy, Aang learned more about the newcomer. His name was Ron, he appeared to be poor, and he was the sixth child born in the entire family. It appeared he knew a lot about the wizarding world, and that made him exchange a guilty look with Katara. If they had let Harry explore the world he was born in, he would know a lot more about it.

Around noon, lunchtime came, and an old woman pushing a cart of food arrived at the compartment, asking kindly, "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

"What is there?" Katara asked politely. "We're new here, and we're going to be teachers at Hogwarts."

"Let's see..." The woman looked around the trolley, saying, "We got Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Licorice Wands, Chocolate Frog..."

"Chocolate frogs?" Aang rasped, feeling a bit sick. Did they actually _cook _ a frog and covered it with chocolate?

As if she read his thoughts, the old woman said, "Don't worry, dearie. It's just a sweet charmed to look like and act like a frog. It's pure chocolate. Anyways, we also have Drooble's Best Bubble Gum, Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, and more. So what'll you have?"

Aang looked in the money bag Harry gave them. Their foster son had given them a small amount for whatever they liked, and he found himself wishing he hadn't accepted it, for it was _Harry's _money. But he did say, "We'd like a couple Pumpkin Pastries and Cauldron cakes please."

"And some Every Flavor beans, please?" Katara added.

The woman nodded and fished the stuff out, which they paid for. Aang would bet Bumi would want some of that due to his childlike nature, but it seemed good for one to let out their inner child sometimes. He and Katara were now relaxing and eating, getting up sometimes to check on how the others were doing. Then Katara had decided to give Aang a WaterBending massage on the shoulders, making him feel relaxed with his wife's hands covered in water and massaging him. Plus, she had gotten more food than him, and he supposed it was because she had to feed their unborn baby.

A little bit later, the same brown thing hopped into the compartment, croaking. A closer look told Aang that it was a toad, looking like the swamp frogs he used to heal Katara and Sokka years ago. Beside him, Katara looked a bit repulsed at seeing the amphibian staring up at her.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked with a smile. "Afraid I'll try healing you with a toad?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. I know we got healed thanks to those frogs, but...they tasted nasty! Be careful picking it up."

Aang ignored the repulsed look she got when he picked the toad up, saying, "Don't worry, little guy. Your owner should be somewhere on this train...if you do have an owner. You can stay with us for a while." As if hearing him, the toad croaked and hopped into the seat next to him, looking quite comfortable.

But when the toad settled down beside Aang, they heard voices that included a girl's voice followed by Harry and Ron talking to her in return. They even heard of four "houses" the school was divided into, which strangely sounded like the four nations back in their world. Finally, the door opened again to reveal a girl standing there. She appeared to have bushy brown hair, slightly large front teeth, and an air of knowing more than other people. Behind her was a round-faced boy who appeared to be sniffling about something.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a toad?" the girl asked in a slightly bossy tone. "Neville's lost one."

"Is it small, brown, and bumpy?" Aang asked. When "Neville" nodded, he picked the toad up and said, "Here you go. All safe and sound."

"Trevor!" Neville exclaimed, scooping the toad up. "Thank you!"

Despite her misgivings of the toad, Katara replied, "I'm just happy you and your pet are back together. What was he doing by himself?"

The girl said in a less bossier tone, "I certainly have no idea. And by the way, Harry Potter is on the Hogwarts train! I read about him in all the new spellbooks I got. Can you believe it?"

Aang shared a knowing smile with Katara and told the girl, "_We _can, actually. We adopted him months ago, and we're with him as new teachers of the school. That includes me, my wife, and our friends."

"Really?" The girl's brown eyes were alight with excitement. "I heard the people in Diagon Alley talk about a new teacher at Hogwarts. What'll you be teaching?"

"I have no idea," Katara replied. "That's why we'll ask this Dumbledore person when we get there. Still, I'm happy Neville got his toad back."

As Neville said his thank-you again, the girl nodded while backing out of the room. "I suppose I'll talk to you later. I'm Hermione Granger, by the way," she added. "And this is Neville Longbottom. You never told me your names."

"I am Avatar Aang," said AirBender answered. "Katara here is my wife, and her brother, a friend of ours, and our kids are here with us."

Hermione's eyes widened before she left, Neville following her.

So after that, nothing much exciting happened...except for Lin complaining about no earth to Bend on the train. Toph had to remind her that she was training to be a great MetalBender and that she could use it on the train...but she wouldn't try it. There was also when Bumi and Tenzin got into an argument about who they preferred to teach more at the school, and Aang was happy to know that the argument wasn't serious this time, for he had to stop them from getting into a fight one time. And finally, three boys had arrived at their compartment.

"I am Draco Malfoy," the lead boy said in an arrogant tone before they could say anything. He had short blond hair, a pointed face, and cold gray eyes...unlike Aang's warm stormy gray eyes. "These are Crabbe and Goyle. And is it true? Harry Potter is here on the train?"

"Yes, he is," Katara replied. "My husband, friends, and I are going with him to be teachers at Hogwarts."

But when the word "husband" escaped her lips, Draco glared at her before turning back to Aang. "Really? Two different races _married_? What were your people thinking, letting a wise master like you marry this tramp?"

That snide comment made Aang feel defensive as he heard his wife gasp beside him. When the war had ended, some people had not liked Aang and Katara being together...that included rabid fans. He had to assure them that they could be the ultimate chance to finally repopulate the Air Nomad race, which were wiped out by Fire Lord Sozin over a hundred years ago. And besides, no one was going to insult Katara and get away with it.

"I don't want to sound rude, but don't say that ever again...especially towards my family," he defended his wife, standing up until he towered over the three boys. "You're not even in the school yet, and that kind of attitude will land you in a lot of trouble. And if you say anything like that to our children, their uncle won't take likely to that."

"Trust me, you don't want to see him get angry," Katara added in a cracked yet cold voice, clearly stung at Draco calling her a "tramp". "Now GO."

Apparently, they didn't want to mess with two fully grown Benders, for Draco started backing away from them, casting furtive looks with Crabbe and Goyle. Then they gave the adults a mocking glare before finally walking off, leaving Aang to close the compartment door with a sigh. But when he looked back around, he saw that his wife was looking to the side, looking troubled and saddened by something.

Concerned, he scooted over to her and asked, "Katara? What's wrong?"

Katara looked up at him with troubled blue eyes. "It's...what that Draco boy said...do you remember what happened at Republic City when it was being built? The so-called fan girls of yours called me...an ugly old tramp for stealing me from them. Remember that?"

"Katara, you didn't steal me from them. I already told them off about it," Aang assured her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "You're a kind, skilled, and beautiful woman, a very good mother to our kids, and the best WaterBender in the entire world. Don't let their words or Draco's words hurt you, for many people would say the opposite of what he said. Besides," he added as she opened her mouth to speak some more, "you've still got some good years left in you."

"Thanks. That'll surely cheer me up," Katara muttered sarcastically. But then she kissed his cheek, her face softening as she murmured, "Seriously, thank you."

After that, nothing much happened except for hearing Harry tell Ron about the world he was adopted into, how he was rescued from the Dursleys and helping around the house and all that. Remembering what he told Katara a few minutes ago, Aang stuck by his words: she was kind and beautiful, and she had been a good mother to their three children...and Harry too. They even went to check up on him, introducing themselves to Ron, who seemed like a nice friend to the Boy Who Lived already.

**(Author's Note: Excuse me for this breaking the fourth wall moment coming up.)**

Soon, the sun had begun setting over the land, the students were getting ready for the train to stop...and I can't wait to complete this chapter on my birthday. The conductor was calling for everyone to change into their school uniforms, but he didn't say anything about the teachers. Aang supposed that this meant the teachers didn't have to do so; they could wear their robes to make themselves feel more comfortable. And just as soon as he and Katara met up with Sokka, Toph, and the four children (Harry and Ron with them), the train finally ground itself to a complete halt.

Night had fallen when they arrived at their destination: a train station in the middle of the woods. Students poured out, becoming a sea of black hats and capes broken only by the denizens of the Avatar world. Right away, Harry and Ron led the Avatar's children and Lin off towards the side...to Hagrid. The giant was calling "Firs' years! Firs' years

"Hey Hagrid!" Aang greeted him, catching up with the children. "We didn't see you there?"

"How can you NOT see him, Dad?" Bumi asked. "He's a huge guy!"

The giant chuckled heartily. "This young'un's right, Aang. By the way..." He pointed over towards what appeared to be horse carriages. "Teachers an' students older'n firs' year go to the carriages. Firs' years go with me across th' lake beyod these trees here; that's where Hogwarts is at, see. See ye later at the feast."

_A feast? _Aang looked over at the rest of Team Avatar, their children included. _We adults hadn't eaten since...maybe this afternoon._

And with that, the adults came to wish Harry good-luck in crossing the lake. Sokka even said, "Careful not to fall in the water, little buddy. It's cold enough out here as it is!"

So they headed on towards the carriages. Like Hagrid said, there were perhaps a hundred or so carriages drawn by horses...but they didn't appear to look anything like the real deal. These horses...weren't horses at all. They had black leathery coats, folded bat-like wings, skeletal appearances, white eyes that rolled back in their sockets, and sharp canine teeth as they whinnied. Which, by the way, sounded hoarse as if they hadn't whinnied for so long.

_Great spirits..._ Aang could feel his heart thud with shock at what he had seen. _What__ kind of world have we come into?!_

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there we go, folks! The newest chapter is done, and on my birthday too! If you feel as if all of this is rushed or if they're out of character, let me know. Be polite about it, though.**

**So far, I have had a pretty good birthday. I got Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity from my brother, I got gift cards from my mom (Barnes And Noble and Gamestop), and a new laptop from our family friend. That, and we also went over to Golden Corral to eat for my birthday; I like to call it a time-honored tradition. Unfortunately, the weather here in Alabama is gonna get bad tonight and tomorrow, and I'm scared of natural disasters because death or disaster can be hard to expect.**

**But still, read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get a virtual plush doll of a Pikachu with a number 21 on its belly; that's the age I am now, and I'm at the drinking and gambling age. I do NOT allow flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism just as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	8. The Sorting And The Feast

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! Well, this is the chapter...the chapter where they finally go to Hogwarts. However, I'd like to say this. A reviewer had asked me if they could see what Harry will Bend. I'll show you...but it won't be on this chapter. Sorry!**

**Besides that, it's soon gonna be my brother's graduation coming up soon...in one more week. And that means my grandparents will be coming down to see him graduate; they already came down for my sister's graduation in 2009 and my graduation in 2011. Though it might be their last time coming down to Alabama, we'll make sure they have a good time. And my brother will be the last of us who'll ever graduate.**

**And one more thing: I won't be going too much into the Sorting, so please forgive me for not going into it a whole lot. So now, it's time to go on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Just remember, I own neither series. They belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling.**

**Uploading Date: May 12, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Sorting And The Feast**_

Beside her, Katara could see Aang and Sokka recoil next to her, and she wondered if they could see the ghastly horses like she could. He carefully climbed up into a carriage with Aang, Toph, Lin, and Tenzin while Sokka got into another right behind them. Then, as if spoken by a rider, the horses let out their ghostly whinnying and began trotting off on the path before them.

Up ahead of them was a mighty castle, plenty of towers sticking out like sore thumbs. The stars shone high above it as if sparkles from a precious treasure were flying all around it. It looked a lot bigger than the Earth King's palace at Ba Sing Se or even the biggest building in Republic City. But as Katara looked back at the others, they were now talking about the strange horses they had seen.

"Toph, did you see...oh, sorry," Aang mumbled, looking embarrassed.

"Forgot I was blind, huh, Twinkletoes?" Toph retorted, smirking as Aang frowned from having his nickname being said. "But I could feel something. What was it?"

"You could see them too?" Katara asked her husband. When Aang nodded, she turned to Toph and said, "We saw what could be horses...but they looked more like dragons or snakes. They'd look scary to any kid."

"Scary horses?" Tenzin repeated, looking a bit nauseated. "Why would they look scary?"

Katara shrugged and let her son move closer to her. "I guess that's another thing we'll have to ask this Dumbledore man."

They settled down and didn't say anything else as they and the children rode all the way to the castle, where they paused at two giant oak doors. Without warning, they opened up, revealing a large hallway that was even bigger than the court room in the Republic City council hall. The older children walked on ahead, leaving the denizens of the Avatar world to stare around them in awe..until they remembered something.

_I hope Harry and the others make it okay across that lake, _Katara prayed with her husband. _They certainly will._

The adults and their children headed through the hallway only to be stopped by a person stepping out before them. She was an elderly woman with a stern look, firm green eyes, black hair tied in a knot behind her, and sweeping black robes and a hat to match. Katara felt that she should never make this woman angry no matter what.

"Good evening," the old woman said in a crisp voice. "And welcome to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore had said that four new teachers would come here, to teach the students about the Bending world." As the Avatar's kids (and Lin) shared amazed looks, the woman went on, "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall...though as we are teachers, you may call me Minerva."

"Good to meet you, Minerva," Aang greeted her, bowing respectfully while the others followed suit. "I'm Avatar Aang, the Water Tribe woman is my wife Katara, the Water Tribe man is her brother Sokka, and the woman in the metal armor is our friend Toph Bei Fong. And these are our children; they won't cause any trouble."

"So...we're gonna be teaching a class about our world?" Sokka added.

Minerva nodded. "Yes. Professor Dumbledore had learned much about the Bending world many years ago due to travelling between worlds, and he has gotten the necessary supplies for you all. Now go down the corridor and turn to your right. It will lead to a back room, and then it will take you to the Great Hall. Once there, you may sit with the other teachers and wait until I bring the first years inside."

"What about our children?" Katara asked. "Where will they go?"

"They may sit amongst the other houses if they wish...it could give them a chance to meet new friends," Minerva replied, mild amusement on her face. "Now children, go ahead through that corridor; on the other side, the students will be waiting for you in the Great Hall."

So Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and Lin walked away from their parents, Tenzin saying "I hope we get new friends" and Bumi probably laughing at him in reply. But anyways, Minerva had already walked off to escort the first years into the castle while the adults of Team Avatar walked on ahead towards the corridor on one side of the large staircase ahead of them. There were actually two of them, but Katara supposed the one closest to the dead end must lead to the Great Hall.

So they pushed the door open to find themselves in a large chamber with a fireplace to the side. This must be the teacher's lounge or something, as Aang had learned from the Fire Nation school he accidentally attended years ago. Since they were all going to become teachers at this place, they could make use of this room during their visit. This time, Katara saw Aang let Toph take the lead, and she headed through a door at the end of the corridor and out into a large room.

Katara had never even imagined such a strange and marvelous place like Omashu or Ba Sing Se. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where many students were sitting...along with Kya, Bumi, Tenzin, and Lin. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the other teachers were sitting, Hagrid included. There were four extra spots at the table, and after a nod from a very old man with a long white beard, they sat down; thankfully, the seats were luxuriously warm and soft.

"This feels kind of great," Aang told his wife with a smile. "I really feel like royalty now."

The master WaterBender chuckled with her husband before catching the black eye of a man with oily black hair and a black cloak. His eyes flashed with something before his lip curled into a sneered as he looked away. Katara saw Aang frown after him, clueless about what that was about, and she wished she could go over and ask him what his problem was.

But that had to wait, for Minerva led the first years into the Great Hall, between the older students and the teachers. Katara looked up and was amazed to see the night sky above their heads, and she heard Hermione whisper something, but she did see Harry there. She was happy to see that her foster son and the other first years made it across the lake, tired yet excited for what was next in store for them. Right away, Minerva pulled over a stool with a large patchy brown hat sitting on it.

"A hat?" Sokka asked incredulously. "What the heck do they gotta do with it, try it on?"

Toph chuckled. "I bet it's not. Twenty yuans bet you're wrong."

Sokka smirked and shook her hand. "You're on."

Minerva ignored the outburst just as the hat suddenly split a hole in the middle. But a closer look told Katara that it wasn't ruined; the hole in its middle had formed into the shape of a mouth...and it began to sing.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see._

_I'll eat myself if you find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see._

_So try me on, and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart._

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart._

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal._

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil._

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning_

_Will always find their kind._

_Or perhaps in Slytherin._

_You'll make your real friends._

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none),_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

Many people clapped after hearing the song, and Katara and her friends did too after seeing them do so. This place was indeed strange, but perhaps if this Dumbledore person could tell them more, they would feel more at ease. Besides, this hat was basically used to determine the personalities of the children and Sort them into the correct House. And due to the banners being above their heads, she could now tell where the children of the Avatar world were at; Tenzin was at the Hufflepuff table, Kya at Slytherin, Bumi in Ravenclaw, and Lin in Gryffindor.

"Well, there you go, Chief," Sokka spoke up with a smirk. He held out a hand and said, "Now pay up."

Toph sighed, dug into her pocket with a grumble, and handed out some bills for him to accept. Katara rolled her eyes at this, but Aang merely grinned before Minerva spoke up.

"When I call your name, you will out on this hat and sit on the stool to be Sorted," the old black-haired witch began. "Hannah Abbot!"

A young girl with pigtails timidly walked over, but Minerva gently plopped the hat onto her head, and Katara sat up right away to watch. Since Harry was going to be Sorted, then she would need to see if this was harmful or not. Finally, after some thinking, the hat's seam split open as it declared, "Oh, I've got the House for you, girl: HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right applauded hard as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Katara wondered which House Harry would be Sorted into and thought over all these; Gryffindor was brave, Hufflepuff was kind and hardworking, Ravenclaw was smart, and Slytherin was ambitious. It occurred to her that Harry had all of these traits...what would happen if the Hat had a hard time deciding what to do with him?

As the Sorting went on, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had gotten plenty more students. Gryffindor got some too, Hermione and Neville included...also kids named Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, and Parvati Patil. Slytherin had gotten students like Draco Malfoy and the two large boys who accompanied him. While the list of students went down, Katara could see Harry look worried and wondered what was going on in his head. Was he scared of not being Sorted?

Then...at long last...Harry's name was announced. As Hagrid had said, he was a celebrity in the wizarding world, for other children were murmuring his name loudly. Harry looked around at the teachers and at his foster parents before he took the hat, put it on his head, and sat down before the crowd. Suddenly, after a moment of silence, Katara could have sworn she heard the hat speak to her foster son.

Hmm," it hissed in a low voice. "Difficult...very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, oh my goodness, yes...and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting. So where shall I put you?" After five seconds of tense silence, it hissed, "Not Slytherin, eh? Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that...no? Well, if you're sure...better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Katara heard the hat shout the last word to the whole hall. Harry took off the hat and walked shakily toward the Gryffindor table, where he was greeted jovially by the students there. From the look on his face when he was accepted, the Water Tribe woman could tell he was going to have a fun time at Hogwarts after all.

And now there were only three people left to be sorted. Ron joined Harry at the Gryffindor table along with a boy named Dean Thomas while Lisa Turpin became a Ravenclaw. Just then, Minerva took away the hat and stool, and the old man with the purple robes stood up. His wise blue eyes scanned the sea of students, and his wizened face (despite having a crooked nose looking as if someone punched it) suggested a kindly grandfather type of person. His white beard even shone in the candlelight

_This must be that Dumbledore man, _Katara thought, sharing an excited look with Aang and their friends

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed at somewhere in the crowd of students.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Also, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

_Quidditch? What's Quidditch? _Katara thought in confusion. By the looks Aang, Sokka, and Toph had on their faces, they had the same question as he.

"I would like to introduce and welcome not only Professor Quirrel for your Defense Against The Dark Arts class..." Dumbledore went on. "...but I would like to introduce and welcome FOUR other teachers. They are from a different world from ours, and in their class, they will teach you about their world, the powers they wield and the cultures they have. For culture is the widening of the mind and of the spirit."

"First," Aang interrupted, holding a hand as he stood up, "I want to apologize for interrupting you and say that it's an honor for all of us to be here. And second, where will we get supplies? We didn't really get a list of it when we got our letters."

Dumbledore smiled kindly around at him. "I do believe you don't need much supplies. You can bring whatever you usually teach your Bending classes at. So I would like to introduce Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Councilman Sokka, and Chief Toph Bei Fong to Hogwarts." When the applause (the loudest from Gryffindor) appeared and then vanished, the headmaster finished, "And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Painful death? Was Dumbledore really kidding about all of this? Katara was now worried that there had been deaths at this place, and she was now also worried for Harry's life...and the lives of the other students. But then again, there were plenty of teachers here, and they could carry out safety conditions.

"And finally, here are these four words," Dumbledore concluded. "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Suddenly, plates of food appeared right before them, kinds of food Team Avatar had never seen before. Harry had described some for them, but they didn't remember all of it. Katara saw Aang pick up any vegetables or fruits while Sokka had mostly meat on her plate. So she picked up whatever she could find and, after feeling savagely hungry for some odd reason, started eating almost immediately.

"Are you sure you've had quite enough?" the black-haired man next to Toph sneered, black eyes glittering.

Katara glared at him, feeling the mood swings she had felt for a few weeks start to rise. "Are you calling me fat? Is that it?"

Aang gently rested a hand on her shoulder, saying, "You're not fat at all. You're perfect the way you are. Besides, you're just eating for the baby, right?"

The man had an eyebrow raised when he saw this, and Katara was uncomfortable with him looking at them. Finally, he said in a deadpan tone, "I was merely suggesting that you shouldn't take that much in one sitting. You could choke on it if you're not looking."

"That's enough, Severus," Minerva interrupted, walking up to the teacher's table. To the Benders, she said, "Please pardon my college here. Severus Snape is a skilled Potions master, but he is not the most kind person here."

Severus glared indignantly and calmly at her before returning to his food.

Meanwhile, Sokka had started sharing jokes with a tiny man named Filius Flitwick while Toph merely laid back in her seat and looked up towards the ceiling. Katara looked up too and heard Filius say in a squeaky voice "Don't worry; it won't rain on us if it's raining. The ceiling is just enchanted to look like the sky." Then she looked down to see her children and Lin talking with the students of Hogwarts; Bumi was telling stories and jokes, Tenzin was showing off his AirBending, and Kya had certainly attracted the attention of seventh year male Slytherins. Lin had kept glancing over at Tenzin from her seat at the Gryffindor table, and Katara was more certain than ever that she had a crush on her youngest son.

Then desserts came, desserts that even she and the others could recognize from what Harry told them about, and they really dug in. Katara knew that Aang still had a sweet tooth after all the years they had known each other...especially since he had been taught to make desserts by his dead teacher, Monk Gyatso. Finally, after eating, Dumbledore rose to his feet, holding up a hand for silence.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" he called...to the sudden chagrin of some teachers. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if trying to get rid of a fly, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," Dumbledore said, "and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, Dumbledore conducted the last few lines with his wand, and when they finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

But just as Aang and his friends got up, Dumbledore suddenly turned to them and said, "Except you four. You may come with me to my office."

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Cliffhanger! I hate 'em too, but it'll pass. But anyways, here you go, folks! The newest chapter is done, and on my birthday too! If you feel as if all of this is rushed or if they're out of character, let me know. Be polite about it, though. Plus, the quote Dumbledore has is the same quote from J**awaharlal Nehru, who is the original maker of this quote.****

**So...I had a pretty good birthday. I got Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates To Infinity from my brother, I got gift cards from my mom (Barnes And Noble and Gamestop), and a new laptop from our family friend. That, and we also went over to Golden Corral to eat for my birthday; I like to call it a time-honored tradition. Unfortunately, the weather here in Alabama had gotten bad that night and tomorrow, and I'm scared of natural disasters because death or disaster can be hard to expect.**

**But still, read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get a virtual plush doll of a Pikachu with a number 21 on its belly; that's the age I am now, and I'm at the drinking and gambling age. I do NOT allow flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism just as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	9. Albus Dumbledore

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! So we're getting pretty far on here, but before we go on, we're gonna see the reason why Dumbledore invited Aang and his friends over to Hogwarts. And you will all get to see why in this chapter.**

**Besides that, I'm betting you all heard of the newest Pokémon games coming out this November. They are Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, the remakes of Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire! I've been waiting for so LONG for a remake of Ruby and Sapphire; Ruby version was the first Pokémon game I've ever gotten and played...besides Pokémon Stadium. I'm hoping for stuff in the Hoenn series to return along with all new stuff as a twist, like the Safari Zone, secret bases, and the Battle Frontier (not the fourth generation one).**

**One more thing: this chapter may be short. So now, let's go on with the series!**

**Disclaimer: I know I keep saying this all the time, but I've gotten used to it. Anyways, I don't own Avatar: The Last AirBender or Harry Potter. They belong to Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling.**

**Uploading Date: May 17, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

Hearing Dumbledore say this made Aang look around at his friends in confusion. Why would he want to see them right away? Did he know what they wanted to ask? Katara looked at him with a supportive nod, Sokka just shook his head, and Toph merely shrugged. Aang himself was curious about what Dumbledore wanted to see them for, so he got up from his seat and followed him out of the hall after the headmaster, the other behind him.

When they went down the hallways, they couldn't help but see their surroundings and gape in awe. The people in the portraits were actually moving, some sleeping and others whispering to each other (while visiting each other's pictures) and pointing at the Avatar world denizens. They went down a few more hallways before Dumbledore stopped before a gargoyle and declared, "Sherbet lemon."

The gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a long and winding staircase that led to a room above them. Aang allowed Katara and Toph to walk up the staircase, which led up to a wide open room with all kinds of strange gizmos and gadgets that Teo would have loved. The head of the Northern Air Temple had been busier than ever back when the Mechanist passed away, but Aang wanted to focus on the talk. He sat down next to a familiar fiery bird with brilliant red-and-golden plumage and shiny black eyes, cooing when it saw the others approach its perch.

_Wow...it's a phoenix. The kids would love to see this, _Aang thought in awe. But that reminded him of something: he thought he could hear Kya call "Dad! Mom! Are you there?"

"Erm...sir?" Aang spoke up as Dumbledore sat down. "We left our children outside."

Dumbledore nodded. "I apologize for that. Just call 'sherbet lemon', and the gargoyle shall jump to the side."

"Sounds easy enough," Toph remarked. Down towards the gargoyle, she bellowed, "Sherbet lemon!"

A rumbling noise told Aang that the gargoyle had moved aside, making Dumbledore joke "I just suggested that, and it works!" Then Kya and the children emerged from the staircase and headed over to their parents, where words of awe and wonder were exchanged and how much they liked seeing the ghosts. It reminded Aang of seeing transparent figures gliding around the room and over the students; those were apparently the ghosts. There surely was a lot more in the Wizarding world to fully take in.

Once the chatter was done, Dumbledore motioned for them to sit down. Tenzin quickly sat next to Aang, earning jealous looks from Kya and Bumi as they sat next to Katara and Sokka. As for Lin, she looked the most behaved, looking up at her mother before looking back at the headmaster.

"Now...I believe Harry had been separated from his aunt and uncle," Dumbledore finally began. "Should he not be back with them?"

"We can't do that," Katara said right away, looking defensive for the young boy. "My husband had found him lying cold and hungry in the snow. And he said his uncle was calling him a freak."

Dumbledore sat up in his seat, looking alert. "Are you sure?"

Aang nodded. "Yes sir. We think Harry has been abused by them, for he's skinnier than any kid I've seen in a while. And when we tried touching his shoulder when we found him, he flinched...looking like we would hit him."

"And I know you'd never hurt a kid, Twinkletoes," Toph added reassuringly. "Besides, the little mite sounded timid when he came to our place. He even flinched when he saw Zuko's scar."

While Aang groaned at the nickname being tossed at him again, Sokka asked, "How'd you know all that. You're-"

Toph rose a hand and laid the palm of it on his face. "Blind, I know. Mai told me."

"Hmm...that sounds like a very serious accusation," Dumbledore remarked. "But I can see that you've raised Harry well despite him vanishing from our world. So in the meantime, I will send out some teachers to the Dursleys' house and test them with Veritaserum."

They all shared confused looks at this. Then Sokka finally asked, "Veri-what now?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "Veritaserum. I believe Severus will tell you more about it when you visit his office sometime."

"Wasn't he the man who called me fat?" Katara asked indignantly. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'll look like a puffer fish right away."

"You will have to excuse him," Dumbledore assured her. "He can be a good man underneath his harsh exterior. Perhaps you can go over to his office and see what kind of potions you can use in your pregnancy?"

Katara looked around at Aang as if asking what to do. The Avatar himself said, "If she wants to, it's fine. But I want to be with her when she gets the potion."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well...but do not be afraid. Severus will not poison anyone."

"I hope not," Sokka remarked. "No one hurts my sister while I'm around...or better yet, no one calls her fat while I'm around."

Bumi gave a chuckle before quickly being shushed by Kya.

Then Tenzin said the one question Aang had been wanting to ask: "Professor Dumbledore, why did you invite our parents, Uncle Sokka, and Aunt Toph to be teachers?"

Dumbledore peered at him over his moon-shaped glasses. "Ah...I'm glad you asked me that, young Tenzin. I had visited the Avatar World a few times before, learning much about the four nations and their elements. Why, I even met a former Fire Nation general who told me all there is to learn in life...and he invited me for tea with him and his nephew."

Aang looked around at the others in surprise, and Toph seemed to look away with a tear in her eye. They all remembered Zuko's uncle Iroh, who was a fat but kind and very wise man, and they also remembered all he had taught them over the years. Iroh's death was also fresh in their minds, for he said on his deathbed that his time in the world was over. He had done all he needed and wanted to do...one of those things being running a tea shop...and gave them a blessing of good luck and comradeship through many lifetimes. Both Zuko and Toph had mourned for him the most.

_But...how did Dumbledore get to be in our world? _Aang pondered. _Hagrid said something like Dumbledore doing lots of great things...but how in the spirits' name did he know about our world?_

"You knew Iroh?" Toph finally asked in surprise. "But...how'd you get to our world?"

"I have had a portal that allowed me to transport me between different worlds," Dumbledore explained. "Many of those worlds included a land where a lion commanded a vast army of good soldiers, a world with two sides divided into war...and an underwater world with a rather unintelligent starfish and a greedy crab. That, and I hoped Harry could be in there so he could return to this world. But before I left, I would ask if he was there, and he wasn't."

"He was in our world," Lin answered as if she had just realized it. "Uncle Aang found him, and Aunt Katara nursed him back to health."

Dumbledore nodded. "Indeed. I did see traces of magic on your island and reckoned that he must have been here. And there was another reason why I invited you to be teachers here at Hogwarts: so you could help him on his adventure. But do not get me wrong, I have no intention of controlling his life. But I do not want him to know the truth right away"

That was when Katara asked, "So when do we teach our classes? And how do we get a portal that goes between our worlds? We have stuff to do in our world."

"Do not worry," Dumbledore assured her. "A portal will link Air Temple Island and my office together, and it can be used twice a day. Once for when one of you come here, and once for when you leave at the end of the day. And you are more than welcome to bring your own supplies."

"Can we bring games and stuff?" Bumi piped up.

"Bumi, you know the rules," Katara told him firmly. "Education first, entertainment later."

Dumbledore smiled. "Always the diligent parent. And your mother is quite right, Bumi," he told the young non-Bender. "Education is very important...and _then _entertainment will be given to you."

Bumi didn't look entirely convinced, but he did nod.

"So how's the schedule gonna work?" Sokka asked. "We got jobs in our world to work on."

"I figured one of you would ask that," Dumbledore replied, turning to the Water Tribe councilman. "Maybe you would like to take Monday classes with the introduction to your world, Lady Katara can take Tuesday for WaterBending, Chief Bei Fong may take Wednesday for EarthBending, and Avatar Aang..." He turned his twinkling gaze to Aang as he spoke. "You may take Thursday and Friday for FireBending and AirBending."

Aang nodded, yet he didn't agree completely. Of course it all sounded reasonable, but what would the people in the Avatar world think of all this? Perhaps he could call a meeting about it whenever he had days off, to explain what was going on in Harry's world.

"That sounds good to me...but I don't wanna stay in the class for too long," Toph said while nodding in agreement. "A chieftain of the police never shirks their work. You mind if I leave classes at twelve at noon?"

Dumbledore replied, "Not at all. You may feel free to do so. And may I suggest something to the children?"

Just then, Kya said, "Why does everyone keep saying I'm a kid? I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Kya, that's enough," Aang chided her quickly.

"It's fine," Dumbledore told him. "I must apologize...what I meant to say is this: may I suggest something to Kya and the three children?" As Bumi, Tenzin, and Lin got up and ran over to the front of his desk, the old man said, "I know children at your age might not want to go to school, but how would you like to attend some classes here? There are all kinds of exciting things for you to discover: magic and how to use it, and much more. But first, you must speak with Professor McGonagall before you go to bed." To the adults, he added, "And this weekend, I need all of you here for a very important meeting of teachers."

Tenzin nodded right away with the first instruction and said his thanks, Bumi following him halfheartedly. Aang supposed this was because his sons had gotten into another argument...but it would blow over easily as usual. It was a brotherly thing after all.

Just then, Dumbledore rose to his feet and said, "Now I believe it is time to rest these old bones of mine...and Fawkes too," he added with a chuckle as the phoenix flew down to his side. "Perhaps you too should get some rest?"

One by one, they all agreed. However, Sokka would be staying overnight due to his classes starting the following morning, and Katara had promised to bring over any materials he needed for it. Then, believing that Harry was asleep now, they saw Dumbledore flick his wand towards a cabinet, revealing a green light which showed Republic City in it. Sharing looks, they stepped forward, Kya moving in first and followed by an arguing Bumi and Tenzin. Toph and Lin followed them shortly after they vanished, and Aang and Sokka went in just behind them.

"Tell Harry we said we love him and good-night," Katara called to Dumbledore before following the others through. And as soon as she made it to the other side, the portals shut down for the night.

**...**

Once he had made it to the tower where the Gryffindors were to stay in, the boys went up to their dormitories in the tower opposing the girls. Harry had changed first and slid into bed before watching Ron fiddle around with his pet rat Scabbers, who had been in his family for years. As soon as everyone else was asleep, he got out of bed, let Hedwig out of her cage, and sat at the window, silently stroking his owl's white feathers as he stared out towards the lake. The moon looked rather round and full, shining brightly over the dark water.

This was the place where he could belong, he thought. Harry would always be grateful for Aang and Katara for rescuing him from the Dursleys, and like Aang said before, he had a big destiny ahead of him. He had a pretty decent childhood ever since they took him in, and while he would always be grateful for them, it appeared something greater was waiting for him here at Hogwarts. And when that something would arrive, he and his family would stand together to meet it.

Meanwhile, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office chair, stroking Fawkes' feathers and pondering. He was grateful that Harry had been found at last, but he found himself wishing he had never left him at the Dursleys. Sirius Black could have taken him in, but he was in prison for murder and supposedly siding with Lord Voldemort. Perhaps Aang and his friends and family could help Harry save them from the Dark Lord while finding out more about himself?

_What are you waiting for, old chap? _an unpleasant voice sounding like him whispered in his ear. _Use the family to your advantage. It's for the greater good after all. Force them into training him, and he will understand his destiny here._

_No...I will not. _Dumbledore shook his head as if he was a dog shaking itself. _Harry does need to fulfill his destiny, yes, but Avatar Aang and his family have raised him well. And I will not become like Gellert. _He sighed, thinking about his former friend before they turned enemies. _The Greater Good is in the past. Now _my _greater good is for Harry and his new family to stay safe._

**_To be continued..._**

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you have it, folks! And see? I told you this chapter was gonna be short. This could be my shortest chapter yet. If there is anything wrong with this chapter, please don't hesitate to ask. Now that that's out of the way, here's a little something I'd like to say. I wanted to introduce a Dumbledore who is indeed good but is haunted by conflict between his good self and his manipulative self.**

**And second, today's been three years since I graduated from high school...and I remember that day as if it happened last year (but it didn't). Plus, tomorrow will be FIVE years since my sister graduated, and it will also be my dog Reesey's fifth birthday. As you can see, Reesey was born on my sister's graduation day. And my brother will be the third and final one in our family to graduate; the ceremony will be on Friday, and my grandparents will be there for him like they were for us.**

**And again, if there's anything wrong with this chapter or story, let me know.**

**So read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get a virtual plush doll of a dachshund with a birthday cake and a graduation hat. I do NOT allow flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism just as long as it's not harsh.**

**See ya next time!**


	10. First Lessons And Water

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone...and I'm really sorry for not uploading any sooner! This time, for the first time in a while, Harry will get his POV in this chapter. Aang and Katara will soon...and maybe one of their kids too. I'll also include when Katara will start showing (you know, when she gets bigger), and maybe the Avatar world's next generation trying to get along with the four Houses of Hogwarts.**

**And there will be a character from Legend Of Korra Book 3 mentioned on here. I learned about Combustion Woman (like Combustion Man), her evil AirBending boyfriend, Toph's other daughter, the daughter of said daughter and Toph's granddaughter, and more. Plus, I know that there are more AirBenders coming up, and the Dai Li is back...and the girl who had dated Zuko in Tales Of Ba Sing Se is actually Mako and Bolin's grandmother! Yeah, you all heard right!**

**But besides that, there'll be parental bonding between Harry and Katara in this chapter. Now let's get on with the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I own both series...nah, JUST KIDDING! They actually belong to Michael DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, and J.K. Rowling, not me. I promise you that. I plan on making NO money from this story or any other story.**

**Uploading Date: June 23, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**First Lessons And Water**_

"There, look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with the red hair."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

Whispers followed Harry from the moment he left his dormitory the next day. People lining up outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at him, or doubled back to pass him in the corridors again, staring. Harry wished they wouldn't, because he was trying to concentrate on finding his way to classes.

He had already learned a lot about Hogwarts during his first day there. There were loads of staircases that led to so many classrooms and other rooms, there was a poltergeist named Peeves who always wreaked havoc, and there was also Argus Filch the caretaker and his sneaky tabby cat, Mrs. Norris. The grumpy old man and his cat had almost busted him and Ron for wandering near the third-floor corridor only for Quirrel to go by them, so they went with him. Plenty of the adults here were stern yet dedicated to their jobs and helping the students out however they could. There were also classes like Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History Of Magic (which he learned was boring), and even astrology.

But what was most interesting...was the Bending class he and Ron attended.

They had gone outside for their class, just before the bridge that led to the Hogwarts castle as the sun slowly rose over the mountains. There was a mixture of students from all four Houses, and he guessed they were like the four nations living at Republic City. However, they were sitting only with their own members of their House. And before them was Sokka, who was trying to set up some boards, books, and papers, muttering to himself about something. On the desk beside him, a messenger hawk was looking around at the class with what seemed like suspicion and curiosity.

"Morning, everyone!" Sokka called as Harry sat down. "You're late, but hey, it's your first day in class...just don't be late next time." He turned around, cleared his throat, and announced, "Good morning, everyone!"

"Good morning," the students said, though they mumbled out of curiosity.

Sokka looked confused before he chuckled. "What the Fog of Lost Souls is this, is this a class or a tomb? Anyways, I'm your Professor Sokka, but I'll only be here for Mondays. So anyways!" He looked around and pointed to some symbols on the board behind him. "What are these symbols on the board? It's easy."

Right away, Hermione raised her hand said, "They're air, earth, fire, and water."

"Right, very right...but later on in class, we'll go on about how that's NOT in the real order," Sokka said. "Still, five point to Gryffindor. Now...take a look at my clothes here," he went on, gesturing to his Water Tribe council clothes. "They're blue. So what element am I associated with? And Miss...Granger, let someone else try," he added, seeing Hermione raise her arm again.

"Water?" a young girl with black hair and hazel eyes asked after she raised her hand.

Sokka nodded. "Right! And you are...?"

The girl lowered her hand and said, "Cho Chang from Ravenclaw."

"Thank you, and five point to Ravenclaw," the councilman said. "Now...there are four nations in the world I come from. There are two Water Tribes in the North and the South, and my sister and I come from the South. The big light brown mass in the east is the Earth Kingdom, owning the largest amount of land in our world. The red islands to the west are the Fire Nation...we'll get to that later. And there'll be white islands in the west and the south...and my friend and brother-in-law Aang will tell you all about it."

Right away, Draco Malfoy raised a hand and asked rather rudely, "Excuse me, but what are we learning from this? WHY should we learn this?"

Sokka didn't look phased by his rudeness, but he did say, "Professor Dumbledore told you yesterday; weren't you listening? He wants to introduce some more culture to Hogwarts. But hey, if you don't like it, take it up to him."

Draco looked like he wanted to argue...but he apparently thought better of it and settled down. He merely glared at the Water Tribe councilman, and Harry looked back to the front of the class, where his foster uncle was heading to.

"What is that bird?" Susan Bones from Hufflepuff asked, pointing to the bird on the desk.

"Oh, this here is a messenger hawk," Sokka said. "And I've named him Hawky the Third after Hawky the First. Can anyone tell me what they do?"

"Don't they deliver messages?" a Slytherin boy asked. "Like wizards' owls?"

Sokka stared at him a moment before remarking, "...wow. I didn't realize there were more than hawks and raven eagles. But you got it right, and take five points to Slytherin, Mr..."

The boy answered, "Blaise Zabini."

"Right, thanks."

Harry was impressed on how well Sokka was treating the Slytherins with the other Houses. Ron had told him that plenty of dark wizards had come from Slytherin, but perhaps he didn't get their side of the story? Besides, Suyin could like this House; he had a feeling that Toph's other daughter had a personality like a snake with fangs that could inject wine. He had heard that Sokka didn't like the Fire Nation because of how they had invaded the Water Tribe in the past, but twenty-eight years had passed, and he was being rather friendly with them now.

"So anyways," Sokka announced, heading to his desk and collecting several medium-sized books. "Pass these out, and read through them. These books contain anything in our world you'd like to know. They're usually in our own language, but here, they got translated into your...English stuff or whatever you call it." He looked up to the sun and said, "Well, I guess that should cover the basics, so I better get going. My sister will be here tomorrow to teach you all about WaterBending, and you'll have different teachers in this class...as Dumbledore said. There'll be a piece of paper at the back of the books, a quiz to answer what you've learned from those books.

"Now class dismissed!"

Once they went off, the students immediately got together and started talking excitedly about what they were going to see in the future.

**...**

The next day, Sokka had left Hogwarts, and Katara came over in his place. Harry recalled Lin telling him that Professor Dumbledore had made some sort of schedule for which days and which members of Team Avatar were to be at Hogwarts. It was a Tuesday, and now his foster mother was going to teach the class some WaterBending.

After the morning greetings when they got there, Katara cleared her throat and said, "Welcome to your first lesson in WaterBending. In fact, it'll be your first time learning one of the elements. If you hear me calling you by your first name, you don't need to worry because I already went through the roll call. Those of you born in winter will find this a bit easier than the other elements."

"Because...water can be cold?" Neville asked timidly. That caused Malfoy and his cronies to laugh at him only for Katara to shut them up with a glare.

"While we're here, I don't want to see any bullying," the master WaterBender told them. "If I see any bullying going in this class, I'll start taking points. But anyways, you're quite right, Neville...but who else can give another reason?"

A Hufflepuff boy at around fourteen years old asked, "Is it because of the seasons? My dad said something about elements and seasons."

Katara nodded. "That's right. We gain our power from the moon spirit. That'll be five points to Hufflepuff, Mr...?"

"Diggory," the boy said. "Cedric Diggory."

"Bond...James Bond," a Muggleborn chuckled, a ripple of laughter going through some of the class.

"Then thank you for the answer, Mr. Diggory...though I don't know who this James Bond person is," Katara said with a smile before turning back to the class. "Now when you start WaterBending, what's one important thing you need to start?"

Harry raised his hand. "Water?"

Katara nodded. "That's one good source, Harry. But suppose there isn't any body of water around you. What else can you use?"

"What about sweat?" Hermione asked, raising her hand. "Because sweat is-"

"We get it already!" Ron groaned, looking both grossed out and exasperated.

"But Hermione's right; sweat is one of those liquids," Katara interjected. "What else?"

Neville raised his hand again. "Water in plants? I've been learning about the basics of Herbology."

Katara nodded with a gentle smile. "That's right, Neville. Five points to Gryffindor. So...I'm gonna show you all some pretty basic WaterBending movies. Everyone, follow me down to the lake."

Then she started heading down the hilly path, the students following her after. On their way to the lake, Harry noticed a hut to the right and heard from someone that this was where Hagrid slept. He had also heard Kya say that huts were fun to sleep in if you were always on the move or camping. But up ahead, Katara had finally stopped at the bottom of the hill and was turning to face them until they stopped in front of her.

"Now remember, the first thing to learn about this element is that water is the element of change," Katara explained once everyone arrived. "The moon is the original source of WaterBending since this power is more powerful at night and in winter. Fighting types of WaterBending require fluid and graceful strikes and to act as one with the environment."

"How?" a Slytherin boy asked.

Harry saw his foster mother smile as she replied, "I'll show you with some simple moves, and make sure you all take some notes. One of them is just learn to push and pull the water back and forth."

With that, she turned towards the water and started bobbing elegantly back and forth, making waves appear on the surface of the black lake. Katara made the waves get a bit bigger until they crashed at her feet before she raised her arms up, carrying a big blob of water with her. Everyone except a few people in Slytherin and Hufflepuff and even Harry gaped in awe...but Harry wasn't all too surprised. He had already seen her train with her WaterBending pupils before, but he never really stuck around for the lessons.

Just then, Katara pulled a small part of the water away from the blob before it splashed back into the water. She formed it into the shape of a whip and lashed it out towards the air, the tip of the watery tentacle reaching towards the bright blue sky. The students watched on as she flicked it both down and breathed icy breath onto the lake surface, freezing a small part of it before causing it to melt again.

"And pulling the water out is also called 'streaming the water', just to let you know," Katara added, turning to the class. "I heard my brother gave you some Bending textbooks translated into your language...so I hope you don't mind if I give you one on WaterBending."

Almost everyone groaned except for Hermione. Then Draco Malfoy rose his hand and asked scathingly, "Why're we given books on magic water anyway?"

Katara nearly sighed in mild annoyance, but she merely said, "I said years ago that it's not magic. It's _WaterBending, _an ancient art unique to our culture just as much as Earth, Fire, and AirBending are to the other nations. Anyways, homework tonight is to study the first chapter in that book, and write down all you've learned there." She flicked a strand of hair from her face and announced, "Class dismissed except for Harry. I'd like a small word with him."

Harry gave her a surprised look; was he in trouble already on his second day here? But the gentle look on Katara's face told him that she probably wanted to talk with him. So once the rest of the students were away, she sat down on a nearby boulder, and he followed her and sat down next to her while they listened and watched the nature around them. The sun was shining brightly over their heads, the birds were near the Forbidden Forest and singing, and even the lake was calm except for a long slimy tentacle that randomly snatched a bird out of the air. Amazingly, they weren't bothered by that in the slightest.

"How are your classes going so far?" the WaterBender asked once they were settled in. Harry remembered that he couldn't spend time with her until next week, but Aang would be here for two days.

"They're interesting so far," Harry said. "But Defense Against The Dark Arts isn't good so far. Quirrel-"

Katara shushed him right away and corrected, "_Professor _Quirrel, Harry. You're in school now, and I think it's important you called teachers by their teacher name."

Harry smiled slightly. "Like with you? _Professor _Katara, I presume?"

"Hey, that's _Sifu _Katara to you," she corrected proudly with a wink.

"But in private...do you mind if I...call you Mom sometimes?"

The question the young boy had asked suddenly caused the happy fun time to suddenly come to a halt. Harry saw Katara's beautiful blue eyes widen slightly in surprise and then narrow in wistfulness, and even he felt like he had not asked a good question. Around them, it appeared that even nature had tuned out, and even the giant squid in the lake poked a large eye out of the water to watch them. Once again, they ignored it, so the squid sighed and moved back into the water.

Then finally... "...I don't mind at all," Katara finally replied after some thinking. "You can call me your mom if you want. And do you plan on calling Aang your father too?"

Harry nodded. "I guess so. And the baby my new sibling?"

"Yeah...like Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin." Just then, she took his hand in hers and moved it over to her still-slim stomach, saying, "You can feel the baby if you want. Though he or she won't be kicking yet for a few more months, and I bet you haven't done this before."

The raven-haired boy nodded and felt around Katara's slender belly, wondering if the baby inside her could feel the newcomer outside. He had seen pregnant women back when he lived with the Dursleys, but he had had no idea how babies were made...but he wished he found out later after what Katara told him about pregnancy. Still, the thought of seeing his newly-called sibling made him wish he or she could hurry and be born soon.

Suddenly, he felt a slight bump around the middle, something he had never felt before. Confused, he took his hand away from his foster mother's belly and kept looking down at the tiny bump slightly visible under the Water Tribe clothing.

"Harry?" Katara asked in concern. "What's wrong? I didn't freak you out, did I?"

"No...you think you might be carrying twins?"

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: DUN DUN DUN! Twins? What next? Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter, and the basics of teaching about the Avatar World is going okay. If there's anything you don't like about the chapter or if it's too short (and I think I made it pretty short), you just let me know, and I'll fix it as quick as I can.**

**About the arrival of the baby...I was at first going to make something tragic like a miscarriage happen. But...that would've been too harsh and tragic. Then I thought "Hey, what would happen if Death Eaters took the baby?", but that wouldn't work either. The baby would've been well-protected by his/her Avatar father and master WaterBender mother. So...the next chapter will be a surprise for you all, and I hope you like it.**

**Read and review, folks! Anyone who does so will get virtual figurines of your favorite Avatar: The Last AirBender or Legend Of Korra character(s)...with a pizza or drink of your choice too. I don't allow any flames, but I do welcome advice, questions, and constructive criticism as long as you're polite about it. And you can also submit any kind of comedy you want to appear.**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Independence Day!**


	11. Earthbending Boot Camp?

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, FanFiction, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! Sorry I hadn't uploaded this in a while; I've had a lot of busy working going on. But I'm here and ready to upload some more stories...and maybe making some remakes of stories too.**

**I hope all you Legend Of Korra fans out there saw the Book 3 finale! It was awesome, heartwrenching, and heartwarming. Zaheer's defeated and in prison, and Jinora's finally become a master Airbender...and now she looks just like her grandpa Aang! But poor poor Korra...in a wheelchair and broken down. I hope she gets better really soon.**

**But anyways, let's focus on the story. Next will be Earthbending class.**

**Uploading Date: September 9, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

**_EarthBending...Boot Camp?_**

"Hey Toph? Can I talk to you for a second?"

It was just a few hours after Katara had returned from Hogwarts and back into the Avatar world, through Dumbledore's portal. She had been surprised by Harry suggesting that she was expecting twins, and she had no idea about the bump on her stomach or how Harry could hace guessed, but she knew that only the healers and doctors in Republic City could firmly confirm this. However, Katara wanted to know if that was really true...by asking Toph about it. The Metalbender had always checked on her children before they were born, and she had done the same with Lin and Suyin; not only was she a living lie-detector, but she was also a pretty good living ultrasound.

Now she was at the police station, where she would often come over and talk with Toph about plenty of stuff. They had gotten into a few arguments during those talks, but they knew the fights didn't last forever. Anyways, she was in the chief's office, where she had gotten off the phone with someone; phones had started becoming new and widespread across Republic City, for they could let you call someone from a distance. It sounded easier than using messenger hawks, though it sounded so strange.

The MetalBending police chief spun around in her chair to face her. "Sure," she said calmly. "I'm off duty for a bit. What's up, Sugar Queen?"

Katara looked behind her to see if the door was closed. Then she sat down and finally said, "Harry said something odd today. When I was letting him feel the baby-"

"You know the baby's not gonna grow that fast," Toph interrupted, having interrupted her to yawn. "But continue."

"Anyways," Katara went on, giving Toph an annoyed look, "when I was letting him feel the baby, he said I was carrying twins. And before I left Hogwarts, I checked myself in the mirror, and there was this strange little bump on my belly. So I came here if you can feel him, her, or them in there."

Toph had been nodding as she listened to it all. Finally, she said, "You know what? I'm no healer, but I guess I'll see what I can do. First, you gotta lift your robes up for a quick checkup."

So Katara did just that with a blush, lifting her robes up until her stomach and the sarashi supporting her breasts were exposed. Toph scooted her hair over and rested a hand on the master Waterbender's stomach, apparently feeling for any signs of life. By the way her eyes were closed and how she was breathing evenly, she was trying to find any signs of life like she would detect someone telling a lie.

"It's kinda hard to tell if there are twins or triplets in there; their heartbeats are kinda too small to sense, and the bump feels so tiny..." Toph muttered, feeling around Katara's belly a bit more. She took her hand away and added, "Either that, or you're getting fat. But give it a few more weeks, and we'll get you to the doctor in the city. THEN we'll be able to tell."

"All right then," Katara replied, pulling her robe back down. Then she sighed as she added with a smile mixed with amusement and worry, "Toph, I think you're going to be right. If it's triplets I'm carrying, I'm going to get so _fat_!"

Toph rolled her minty blind eyes. "Fat shmat, after I had Lin and Suyin, I lost all the baby fat quickly. You know nothing's tying this officer down!" she added with a chuckle. "But seriously, when you taught me to swim after you had Kya, you didn't feel fat to me. Maybe slightly chubby, but not too fat."

Katara nodded. "I remember that day. And even Aang liked my fat body," she recalled as a joke, blushing at the memory of spending that night together. "I said I'd gain a little weight for him, but I decided against it. And he even said it doesn't matter if I was fat or skinny."

"Can't blame him for saying that; he does love you after all," Toph remarked. Scooting her seat back, she said, "Now you gotta go, Sugar Queen. I gotta get prepared for that Hogwarts class for tomorrow. Make sure your kids are at school here, by the way, and I'll do the same."

So they said their good-byes, and Katara left the police station, wanting to share all Toph had told her with Aang. More children could mean more Airbenders for Aang, but she knew they couldn't forget that the welfare and safety of the new babies mattered more than the dream of rebuilding the Air Nation. But no matter if she carried twins or triplets, they would be very well-cared for.

**...**

The next day, the Gryffindor and Slytherin students had finished lunch and were now on their way outside for another Bending class beside the lake. Harry wondered what Toph's classes were like; were they going to see her try moving the Hogwarts castle or something? He could see Aang trying that, but he hadn't seen his foster father use Earthbending a lot. Besides, just because he and Toph created Air Temple Island together didn't mean he could lift the island up whenever he wanted.

It didn't take too long for Toph to arrive, for the Metalbender police chief had arrived apparently from tunneling underground. She leaped out of the hole and stomped the ground once, making the tunnel vanish before turning to the class. Toph was still in her Metalbending police uniform, mostly made of armor to shield herself from physical attacks, and she was in her usual pose of standing with her feet apart and her arms folded across her chest. Harry had heard her say that standing with your feet apart was a good way to practice some Earthbending.

With a stomp on the ground so that a chunk of earth popped up, she yelled, "Morning, maggot flies! Stand up straight while I take roll call!"

The class shared looks before doing as they were told. Harry recalled visitng the police station and seeing Toph drilling with her Metalbending classes. She had always started with roll call before getting down to business, and she was now doing the same to the Hogwarts students. He had heard that she was quite the rebel when she was a young girl, and she was also an Earthbending wrestling champion...but that was a long time ago.

"Okay, before we get to Earthbending, we'll start with some stretches!" Toph continued once she finished rool call, making them stand at attention. "But before that, let me get some stuff clear. At the beginning of each class, you'll start with a hundred points to each. Any wisecracking, goofing off, or bullying will cost you points, and NO, you can't win 'em back. The points, though, won't affect your House points, so you don't need to worry about losing your House a hundred points or something like that. At the end of the week, the one who gets the most points will choose a day to NOT get homework. Now no more questions, give me twenty jumpings jacks, tip your cab because he's broke, and don't whine to your mamas about it!"

Draco Malfoy's voice spoke up with a sneer, "Like how Potter's mummy died?"

Harry glared around as Malfoy and his cronies snickered, angry about how Malfoy had insulted his parents earlier. At that moment, Toph spun around and barked, "Making fun of a person's death? That's ten points from you already, maggot fly!"

"But...I didn't mean it!" Malfoy tried bluffing.

"Sir, you are a liar!" Toph said in a slight singsong voice. "Five points for lying! You must be breaking a new record! Now let's go, everyone, work those muscles!"

So they began working hard, but at five, Crabbe and Goyle started slowing down. Soon enough, Hermione slowed down too along with Neville Longbottom, two Ravenclaws, and a Hufflepuff. Harry had often had exercise from being chased by his cousin, but this so far had made him start doing it more so that Toph wouldn't take more points from them. Unfortunately, she started doing so when some started collapsing.

"Five points from you, Crabbe and Goyle!" Toph barked at them. "Five points from Root and Finch-Fletchy! And five points from you too, Longbottom and Granger!"

"Can we please stop?" Hermione pleaded. "This is so barbaric!"

However, Toph snapped, "Another five for going against orders! Being an Earthbender means being as tough as clay, and that's what I'm training you to do! Five more jumping jacks!"

After that in some time, it was time for sit-ups, and one person had to help the other do the sit-ups, holding their feet in place. Harry messed up by looking around at the others when he was supposed to help Ron, resulting in Toph taking five points from them each. Once again, Neville wasn't doing enough, leaving him to get scolded less than the few Gryffindors and Slytherins who were starting to get tired.

"Longbottom! You're not sitting up faster enough!" Toph called. "Five points! And do not laugh at him!" she told Malfoy, who was laughing at Neville. "I've heard iguana parrots laugh harder than you! Five points from you too!"

With a grumble, Malfoy continued the sit-ups.

Then came the push-ups, and Harry was starting to feel tired, and he collapsed during that. He got ten points taken off for stopping the exercise altogether and five for not getting back up, though Ron carried on a bit before him until he fell down. Poor Neville tried his best, but he had just reached five push-ups before he finally gave out from the pressure.

"Longbottom!" Toph barked once more. But then she said more calmly, "No, you're not in trouble. You look like you need a rest. Come on over and sit with me."

Neville looked like he had no clue what was going on, but he did walk over towards the Metalbender, panting and trying to breathe. Seeing this, the class began asking questions or complaining about the supposed favoritism.

Hearing _that_, Toph yelled, "Quit bellyaching, everyone! Five points from all of you!"

Thus, they continued with more complaining. But after a few more weak jumping jacks, they collapsed, and Toph didn't snap at them about it this time. Instead, she slammed a stack of books down onto the boulder Harry and Katara talked together on.

"Okay, now that you're done, let me give you all these books," Toph called, throwing books for the tired students to catch. "Snoozles and Sugar Queen gave you books about our world and WaterBending, so I bet you won't complain if I hand you out some EarthBending books. And no whining!" she added as most of the students gave a groan. "Whining's not gonna get you anywhere in school, let me tell you."

"I won't mind," Hermione panted as she caught her book. "After all, homework's very important."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure. Anyways, come get these books. Tonight's homework is looking over the first chapter and studying what you've learned."

**...**

Once class was done, Harry had been relieved to just go get something to eat and drink. Earthbending class was the hardest class he had ever been to so far; Sokka's class was okay and normal, and Katara had been gentle with her students, but Toph was like an army seargant. His muscles were aching from the exercising, and even though he was happy to see his "aunt" here, he wished she had just talked about what EarthBending was like.

Harry had heard that Toph would argue with those who didn't agree with her training methods, and he got a chance to hear just that. When he and his classmates were on their way to lunch, he noticed Toph and Professor McGonagall heading towards where the teachers would gather and talk. Thus, he broke out from the crowd and followed them, just in time for the door to close as he pressed his ear up against it.

"Ms. Bei Fong, what was the meaning of that? The students have been complaining about cramps and aching joints."

Harry stopped walking as he went against the wall, hearing Professor McGonagall's scolding tone. Toph must have gotten in trouble for something, he was sure of it.

"Hey, don't look at me," Toph retorted. "I was just doing whatever I normally do with my officers."

"But students aren't officers," Professor McGonagall snapped back. "I must ask of you to cut out the exercises from now on in the future. The students are even going to Madam Pomfrey due to pulled muscles and the such."

Toph gave a grunt of annoyance, but she did say, "Okay. If you get off my back about it, I'll stop. But usually, I control the way my officers do their exercise."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "I understand that, but remember that you are not teaching your usual officers. If anyone else complains about aching joints next week, I shall have to report this to Professor Dumbledore."

"Okay, okay," Toph said. "I get it. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go there myself to get back home."

"And one more thing..." The sound of metal boots stopped as Professor McGonagall stopped her. "Make sure the Avatar stays around after one of his classes tomorrow. The Headmaster wants to talk to him about something."

Then came the reply: "Sure thing."

And with that, Harry could hear her towards the teacher's room door. It was too late to get out of the area, for as he started to step back when she left the room, she had opened the door and looked around at him even if she couldn't see anyone. Now he partly wished he had not stopped by to listen to the teachers talking.

"Harry?" Toph asked, raising an eyebrow. "What're you doing out here?"

"I just saw you and Professor McGonagall going into that room," Harry said. "And talking about a meeting."

Toph's face softened a bit before she frowned again. "Yeah, you've got quite the tracking skills, but don't go eavesdropping again. We don't want word spreading out to the other kids."

Harry nodded. "All right."

"By the way, I checked Katara to see if she's carrying twins or triplets," the Metalbender added with a small grin. "I could feel more than one heartbeat in her...but other than that, they're too faint for me to feel anything; newly-made life and that circle of life stuff. By the way, how's school doing for you?"

"It's doing great," Harry said. "It's getting a lot better than the school I used to go to. You know...back when I lived with the Dursleys," he added ruefully.

Toph frowned at this when she asked, "Those lily-livers? We might find a way to get back at them, just you wait." She patted his shoulder and said, "I think we'll be seeing you this weekend, kid. Hopefully, I'll have the weekend off of work."

Curious about that, Harry asked, "How come?"

"Adult stuff and...stuff," came the reply. "Anyways, sorry about training you like that. But you gotta get prepared if you wanna learn Earthbending."

"It's fine...but my arms are still sore," he added, rubbing his arms. He wouldn't mind going back to the Earthbending class as long as he and the others didn't have to do that exercising thing again.

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, there you go, folks! This chapter's finally done and uploaded! If there's anything wrong with this chapter, let me know, and I'll do my best to fix it. And I apologize for this chapter being short; if you're hoping that Harry's an Earthbender, then you gotta keep guessing. And I don't include Airbending; it won't take until Harmonic Convergence to unleash Airbending. And the boot camp training was inspired by the author of Total Pokemon Island, DarkAmphithere, so give him a great round of applause.**

**And about that weekend coming up, I said some time ago that we'd see the Dursleys again. If I didn't...well, you're hearing it now. Harry won't be returning to them in this story, and Dumbledore won't force him to go back. I said before that I want to avoid the Dumbledore bashing; I hate too much bashing. One more thing: do you think Katara is carrying twins or triplets? I know, but I'll let you see in future chapters.**

**See ya next time!**


	12. The Avatar's First Class

**Cody The Pikachu: Hey there, everyone, and welcome back to The Avatar And The Sorcerer's Stone! I'm gonna try and upload this story and try to work on my two books, which are the autism book and the dog island book.**

**So they'll be learning Firebending now. Aang will be teaching them a mixture of what Jeong-Jeong taught him and what Zuko taught him. That fire can be destructive...but it can also be life. Plus, there will also be parts of what the Sun Warriors taught him and Zuko, which they both carry with them until when we last see them in the original series. Oh, and this'll be a little diversion from this story, but Warriors: The Blazing Star and Tales From The Clans came out yesterday...along with Dovewing's Silence.**

**Now that that's done, let's get on with the story.**

**Uploading Date: November 5, 2014**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

_**The Avatar's First Class**_

With a deep breath, Aang felt himself levitate up with Airbending, closing his eyes and focusing on the power building up inside him. He had been trying to focus on getting into the spirit world and get some advice from the spirits. Of course he knew that if he got into the spirit world without using the portals in the Water Tribes, he wouldn't have his Bending in the spirit world. But that was fine, for he didn't want to be a threat to the spirits.

But that wasn't the only thing on Aang's mind now. Tomorrow would be his first time teaching at Hogwarts, and after that, he would go back again and teach them Airbending...but actually getting them to Airbend would be impossible. When he had been in the Great Hall, he had not felt any spirituality coming from them just as he had felt at the Northern Air Temple. Yet that wouldn't stop him from trying. No matter what, he would not stop until his dream of rebuilding the Air Nation would finally come true.

"Hey Twinkletoes! What's up?"

Aang opened his eyes and looked down from the spiral of air. Katara and Toph were looking up at him down from the Bending circle, and he guessed Toph called loudly up to him to let him hear her...that, and she still had to use that nickname. With a sigh, the Avatar started Bending the cyclone until it disappeared, and he came floating gently down like a leaf.

"First, Toph, please stop calling me that," Aang told Toph after he gave his Waterbending wife a greeting kiss. "Second, how was your Earthbending class?"

"First, no way. The nickname sticks," Toph replied. "Second, it was fine...if you don't count getting yelled at for giving the kids exercise."

That was when Katara added, "Given what I've seen your officers go through...that might be for the best."

Toph merely stuck her tongue out at Katara, who just did it back. Aang merely rolled his eyes playfully at that; even though Katara and Toph were adults and very good friends, they still argued sometimes about certain stuff. He had a feeling that they would always do this even if they lived to be elders. If he lived that long to see that, then that would be a sight to behold.

"So anyways," he finally said, calming them down. "Katara, Tenzin told me that Toph told Tenzin that Harry says you're expecting twins. Is it true?"

"Harry DID say that I'm carrying more than one baby. But I don't know if it's twins or even triplets," his wife replied. "But maybe we should go to the doctor in the city just in case."

Aang knew that Katara herself was one of the best and most powerful Waterbenders in the world, and she was also a great healer. He wondered if she would check herself out sometime soon, but he knew she was right: she would need to go see a doctor just in case.

So he rested a hand on her stomach and said, "You're right. We'll get you to a doctor soon. Twins or triplets...this is gonna be amazing."

Katara smiled back at him, and Aang found himself metaphorically melting at how beautiful her smile usually was. But that was interrupted by Toph saying, "You guys can make out later! Strict Witch told me to tell you that we got a teacher conference coming up, so you gotta stay at Hogwarts after your class. She said Dumbledore wants to talk to us about something."

_Strict Witch? She probably means Minerva, _Aang thought, knowing that Toph often had nicknames for many people. But that brought him to another train of thought: how to deal with staying behind after class. What did Dumbledore want to see him and his friends about in the teacher conference?

"Maybe they'll ask us to actually teach them to Bend," Katara said hopefully. "What do you think, Aang? Would you like to see new Airbenders at Hogwarts?"

"Maybe," Aang replied, though he seriously doubted it. Not many students looked like they would be perfect Airbenders. "But Katara, remember what happened at the Northern Air Temple years ago? The people living there didn't have spirituality in them; to Airbend is to focus on your spiritual side."

Katara nodded and replied, "I know that. But it wouldn't hurt to let them _know _what Airbending is even if they _can't _learn it."

That was when Toph added, "She's got a point, you know. They won't be able to use Airbending, but at least they gotta recognize it."

Aang knew that both women were right. They wouldn't really be Airbenders like him and Tenzin, but it wouldn't hurt to teach the art to them.

"You're right," he declared. "But I'll be teaching Firebending today. THEN I'll move to Airbending tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Toph spoke up, "don't forget tomorrow. And apparently, Dumbledore likes fire flakes."

That confused Aang. Why would the Hogwarts headmaster like that kind of snack? That would have to be another question he would need to ask him.

**...**

The next day, Aang had arrived at Hogwarts for the first time in several days. He had greeted Harry before the class had begun and asked him how his classes were. He also got to meet Ron Weasley, the red-haired boy who rode on the train with Harry, and the two boys managed to be fast friends quickly. Aang had even heard of others like Hermione Granger (who appeared to be smart yet bossy), Neville Longbottom (a timid forgetful boy), and Ron's older twin brothers who were clever and popular pranksters. The first morning, he had gotten some toast and butter under his boots, but he couldn't blame the twins; kids were kids after all, he believed.

As with Sokka, Katara, and Toph, Aang had decided to hold his classes outside next to the lake. It seemed like a great place to breathe in some new fresh air, and he felt that Sokka had the right idea of teaching classes out here; there would be no damaging school property, and he and his friends would be in touch more with their Bending elements. Once the students all sat down, Aang looked around and took roll call; unsurprisingly, Harry was there, all right.

"Welcome, everyone, to your first Firebending class," the Avatar began, bringing them to attention. "I am Avatar Aang, and I will be not only your Firebending teacher, but I will also be your Airbending teacher every Friday. Today, of course, I'll be teaching you all I know about Firebending."

"Can you show us some awesome moves?" a Slytherin boy asked. "Fire looks awesome!"

But Aang was very reluctant to do so right away. One major reason was that he remembered (with burning shame) of how he had burned Katara because of his impatience twenty-eight years ago. He had sworn never to Firebend again, but it was thanks to Ozai's looming threat that he had to break his promise and learn Firebending. Now he was comfortable with Firebending, but he was careful to not burn anyone with it...except if he went into the Avatar State, when he would Bend at his greatest.

Another reason was that they were young and eager to learn and use Firebending. He knew that they should be more patient and control the fire or else they could end up causing some damage.

So he said, "No, not right away. You might want to wait until next week or so before you can see me use some cool Firebending moves, so I'll show you the most basic move."

Some of the students groaned, but they didn't complain anymore about it.

Recalling when Master Jeong-Jeong was teaching him to Firebend, Aang plucked a leaf from a nearby bush and held it up with two fingers, focusing on making it burst into flame. He kept it balanced until the flames ate away at the leaf and it became a palm-sized fireball. He made sure to keep it close to himself so that none of the children would get burned by accident.

"That's the start of it," Aang told them. "Questions about that?"

Someone from Ravenclaw raised their hand and asked, "Isn't fire dangerous to Bend?"

Aang knew better than that, however. He said, "Actually, fire is dangerous only if you don't know how to control it. Basically, it's life that can go out of control if you're not careful. Don't think of it as just destruction."

"From what I read in those books your _friends _handed out," came the drawling tone of Draco Malfoy, a boy who often picked on Harry, "the Fire Nation caused trouble. Why do you ally with them?"

"Either those are outdated or you didn't read enough," Aang told him patiently; he had heard that Slytherin made some bad witches and wizards, but they could be redeemed liked the Fire Nation. "After the war, Fire Lord Zuko and I worked together to bring peace and harmony to the remaining nations. And Republic City is a way of showing that everyone from those nations can work together. If you want to know more, ask either my wife or our friends; they'll tell you the story."

Draco gave him a disdainful glare and looked away.

Clearing his throat, Aang went on, "So...who can tell me where fire originated from? It's got to be an answer from the book Sokka gave you on your first day here."

"The sun?" a Ravenclaw boy asked.

"You got an idea there, but it's not _the _idea," Aang said. "Still, five points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Boot. Anyone else?"

"Dragons?" a Gryffindor girl asked. Aang recalled Harry telling him about the bushy-haired girl who was smart yet slightly bossy. "Many dragons all over the world are associated with fire."

Aang nodded. "Yep, that's right. Five points to Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Not only are dragons known to be the first Firebenders, but they also get their power from the sun. And why is that?"

A Hufflepuff girl raised her hand and asked, "Because the sun is a big ball of fire?"

"Yeah," Aang said. "And that's five points to Hufflepuff. Plus, I don't know if my wife told you this or not, but Waterbenders usually draw their power from the moon; that's why they get more powerful during the night. Firebenders, on the other hand, draw their power from the sun, making them powerful during the day. And the sun could be also where the dragons had gotten their power."

"I got a question," a Ravenclaw girl spoke up. "Why won't you show us some moves?"

Aang didn't really want to go into the past like that, but a question was a question. So he said, "I don't want anyone else to get hurt. I had accidentally hurt my wife when we were teens, and I promised never to Firebend again...though I had to for the war to end. You'll learn about the war on Monday, and I gotta hand out these books for you to check out." With that, he started handing out two books each to the students, one on Firebending and one on Airbending.

"Excuse me." Hermione Granger had raised her hand again. "How come we have two books?"

"I'm gonna be pretty busy tomorrow," the Avatar told her. "What you gotta do with these books is read on the origins of Firebending and Airbending. Now it's time for your other classes to begin. Go enjoy your day, and may the spirits be with you."

**...**

Since it was now the end of class, Aang was getting ready to go up to Dumbledore's office, approaching the gargoyle that guarded the room. He was supposed to go back and settle more of his Avatar duties back at his world, but Toph had told him that Dumbledore needed him at his office. Whatever reasons he had, it would have to be important. When he said the password (while wondering how Dumbledore could have known about fire flakes), the gargoyle sprang aside, and he went up the staircase.

To Aang's surprise, Katara and Sokka were there along with Minerva and Severus, sitting before Dumbledore and chatting about stuff. Dumbledore's pet phoenix was resting on its perch, head tucked under its wing. With a deep breath, the Avatar walked over to sit between his wife and brother-in-law and kept himself busy by watching Fawkes.

"I am happy that you all showed up for this meeting. Though Hagrid is off in the forest collecting tail hairs from centaurs," Dumbledore said while holding up a hand for silence. "First, I am pleased to say that the Bending classes' first week here is doing well. Though Miss Bei Fong will need to tone down her exercises in the future."

"Indeed," Severus agreed, his black eyes turning to Team Avatar. "My students have needed Muscle Relaxation Wafts because of her tedious activities."

"She already said she was sorry," Sokka insisted. Then he paused to think before saying, "But yeah, she's gotta do it back at the police station. By the way, she's busy at work at the station."

_That explains why Toph isn't here, _Aang mused.

Dumbledore hadn't looked angry when he mentioned what Toph had done; in fact, Aang and his friends had never seen the older man angry before. Instead, Dumbledore said, "Onto the next matter of business: Avatar Aang and friends, you have indeed been raising Harry for seven months, and you do not want him to return to the Dursleys, right?"

"Yes sir," Katara said. "We WON'T let those people take him away from us."

"Though I had been hoping that Harry would stay with them for his safety, he appeared to have been safe in your hands," Dumbledore went on. "If he is happier living with you-"

"He's _been_ happy with us," Aang spoke up. "Over the time he's stayed with us, he's been happy."

Sokka added, "And he even teleported away to tell Katara and the others that Aang, Toph, and I and all the others were in danger. If it weren't for that weird magic he did, we'd all be dead."

"That is accidental magic. It's quite normal for children of his age," Minerva said. "And it is called Appiration, which is where you disappear from one place and appear in another. Which leads me to a point I have been wanting to say, Albus." She was giving the headmaster a hard look now. "I _told _you that the Dursleys were not good for the boy."

Dumbledore nodded somberly. "I understand now, Minerva. Though I had my reasons, I am in the wrong, and I accept all the blame. I had thought that the blood wards would be able to keep Harry safe, but apparently, it was not enough."

"Surely Petunia would have treated Lily's son the same way she treated him," Severus muttered. Aang, Katara, and Sokka gave him some looks, and the Potions master said, "I have known Potter's mother ever since we were children, so it's only natural that I would know her neat freak of a sister."

"So when do we go to the Dursleys?" Aang asked.

"Tomorrow, when your Airbending class is over," Dumbledore told him. "Bring your children over to the castle, for they can be quite bored when not stimulated."

Aang was going to ask another question when Katara said, "Kya said she won't come over. She's going to a friend's place and told me that she's almost an adult now and can be trusted on her own. But after what happened with her friends, she might want to wait a little more."

The Avatar chuckled. "She's just asserting her independence, Katara. And she's right: she's almost an adult now. But I hope she'll be okay."

"Isn't that what you said when her friends trashed our house?" his wife asked in a deadpan tone.

That made Aang drop the subject.

"So is it agreed?" Dumbledore asked. "At noon, we will head over to the Dursleys' house and confronting them for their behavior?"

The other five adults nodded. Even Severus muttered, "I'll be looking forward to having a..._friendly _chat with Petunia. God know I already hate Potter, but-"

Minerva stopped him by asking angrily, "Is this still because of James? He and Harry could be alike and different at the same time. You two were just teenagers back then, and it's all in the past."

"Well, the past can be hard forgetting," Severus snapped.

_I know how that feels, _Aang thought while looking away from them. He remembered how he had seen the corpses of his people and the Fire Nation all those years ago. The past was painful, but as Minerva said, it was in the past.

Apparently seeing this, Katara added quickly, "Yes, Dumbledore, we agree completely. And we'll make sure we drill some sense into those Dursleys' heads."

_**To be continued...**_

**...**

**Cody The Pikachu: Well, we finally got this chapter done at last. Like I said before, if there's anything wrong with this chapter, let me know, and I'll try my best to fix it.**

**Well, I'd like to say a little something. Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire are getting closer every day, and it's gonna be awesome. I pre-ordered Omega Ruby, and I plan on getting Alpha Sapphire for Christmas like how my brother got Sapphire for Christmas ten years ago. Anyways, there's gonna be new Mega Evolutions, Primal Reversion, riding around Hoenn on Mega Latias and Mega Latios, and you can also find Lugia, Ho-Oh, Dialga, Palkia, Reshiram, and Zekrom. Oh, and you can also get a special Beldum that's special for two reasons: it's shiny, and it's holding a Mega Stone.**

**That way, it'll become shiny Mega Metagross!**

**See ya next time! And Happy early Thanksgiving!**


End file.
